


The Outsiders

by dorkylokifan



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Attempted Rape, BAMF Loki, Erica is every bit Frigga's grandaughter, F/M, Good Loki, Horny teenage girl aching for Loki, King Thor, Loki Angst, Magic Lessons, No underage stuff though, Political Intrigue, Sif is a wicked Stepmother, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkylokifan/pseuds/dorkylokifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Thor TDW AU. Loki survived only to be tossed back in prison where he languishes for a decade. Odin dies and Thor becomes King and frees Loki from prison when he learns that Jane died in childbirth, leaving Thor to raise a daughter alone. With the burdens of the crown stealing away much of Thor's time, Erica Thorsdottir finds herself alone in Asgard surrounded by people that hate her for being half-mortal. Loki takes the girl under his wing and as the years go by he watches her blossom into a beautiful woman, a woman he wakes up one day and realizes he loves more than life itself. If you are a big fan of Loki/Jane this fic is for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

“Father’s breath gave out while he was in the Odinsleep. I am now King.” Thor says to Loki as he stands outside the man’s prison cell. Loki had technically died during the fight with Maliketh on Svartleheim, but Odin’s men found his body and brought him back to Asgard where Lady Eir was able to revive him. Loki has spent the last ten years sitting in this cell wondering why he’d bothered reviving him only to stick him in here to rot.

                “And you’ve come to rub it in my face have you?”

                “No Loki. I’ve come to free you at long last.” Thor waves his hand and just like that the barrier is gone. Loki is so surprised that he doesn’t move for moment, thinking he must be dreaming. Without Frigga to come down and keep him company the last ten years have been incredibly lonely. For a while Loki went mad from the solitary confinement. That was when Thor started paying him visits and little by little Loki started coming back around.

                Loki steps tentatively towards the edge of the cell and after reaching out and testing the air, jumps down from the ledge. Relief washes over Loki. Odin is finally gone and Thor, the one person left in all the universe for which he feels love has forgiven him and granted him leniency. It is for Thor that Loki feels remorse for his past actions, and it is for Thor that Loki will make an effort to start over. The men embrace one another and smile.

                “When did he die?” Loki asks. For all his anger towards Odin, for all the lies and favoritism, in spite of all the bitterness and dysfunction Loki still loved the man. He was his father, and now he is gone.

                “A week ago. My coronation was yesterday.”

                “Afraid to invite me to the festivities?”

                “Yes.” Thor says honestly. Loki smiles at that.

                “Come brother, there is much I have not told you.” Thor says.

                “Ah yes, I have noticed that you never share any personal news with me, only the goings on of Asgard. Are you wed as well as crowned now?”

                “Widowed, actually.” Thor says quietly. Loki stops in his tracks.

                “The mortal. How did she die?” Loki asks.

                “In child birth nine years ago.”

                “But that is only a year after the Alignment. You only had her for a year.” Loki says.

                “You warned me. You warned that I would not be ready and how right you were. I would have succumbed completely to my melancholy were it not for my daughter.”

                “The child survived? What did you name her?”

                “Erica. She looks so much like Jane Loki. It breaks my heart to look at her.”

                “So, this half mortal child is your heir? I imagine the people of Asgard do not take too kindly to that.” Loki muses having experienced Asgard’s bigotry and racism first hand.

                “There are some that look down upon her, tis true, but I believe that issue will resolve once I give her an apple at her coming of age ceremony.” Thor says. Loki has his doubts but he lets go of the issue for now. Right now what he really wants is to go outside and feel the sun and wind upon his face.

                “Do the people know you are freeing me?” Loki asks.

                “Not exactly. The servants know. I’ve had them in your old rooms, cleaning and dusting to prepare for your return. Your appearance at the feast tonight will make quite the splash.” Loki’s mouth waters at the prospect of eating something other than meager prison rations and stale water. It has been too long since he has enjoyed the simplest pleasures in life. It is but one more reason why he is eager not to return to his prison cell.

                The palace guards watch nervously as their King escorts Loki out of the dungeons back towards the royal wing. Loki’s clothes are rags now after ten years of constant wear. His hair is long, down to his ass and curly like the ringlets on a porcelain doll. Loki has always had curly hair, which he hates. In his youth he straightened it daily and kept it short. He thinks it looks bushy, but it is the kind of hair most women covet.

                When they reach his old rooms and enter Loki has to stifle a tear. His chambers look so foreign to him now, like they belonged to another person that died a long time ago. All traces of his scent and personal colognes and perfumes are gone. The scent of cleaning solution sits heavy in the air. It feels like a guest room at first, until Loki lays his eyes on several personal items of great meaning.

                “I remember this. Mother made this for me for my name day a few months before your coronation.” Loki sniffs the beautiful green and silver quilt hoping it still smells of Frigga. It smells of dust mites. There is an outfit laid out on Loki’s bed, freshly cleaned.

                “The feast is in about an hour. Go and bathe, have one of the servants cut your hair. Enjoy a good soak in a tub full of hot sweet scented water.”

                “Do I smell that bad?” Loki asks his brother with embarrassment. Thor clears his throat.

                “You’ve smelled worse, on the battlefield at the end of a long campaign. We’ve all been there.”

                “Not prison.” Loki cringes. Thor smiles warmly at that.

                “I’ll see you in an hour.”

XxXxXxXxXx

                Loki stands outside his chamber door nervously, waiting for Thor to escort him to the feasting hall. He doesn’t dare try to walk there himself. He’s afraid some uninformed palace guard may try to tackle him and shove him back in the cell…or kill him outright. He fiddles with his sleeve, unaccustomed to wearing something different.  A door a few feet from his opens and a palace servant and a young girl exit the chambers opposite his. Loki recognizes the servant. She was one of Frigga’s handmaids, Kelda…something or other. Loki’s heart stops cold when he lays eyes upon the child. She is the spitting image of her mother save for the eyes, which are Thor’s brilliant cerulean blue. Against the backdrop of light brown skin and mousy brown hair, her eyes are piercing and Loki feels like the child can see his soul. The tiny little mole above her lip makes her look exotic. Her bright blue dress was obviously dyed to match her amazing eyes. No wonder it hurts Thor to look at her.

                “You’re my uncle aren’t you?” The little girl says to him.

                “You must be my niece. Erica yes?”

                “Yes. Are you going to kill my Papa?” Kelda swoops in and chides the girl for asking such a rude question, but Loki just chuckles. “Everybody says that Papa shouldn’t let you out and that you want to be King. They say you can’t be trusted and that you’re a liar. Is that true?” Loki kneels down to speak to the girl then.

                “Asking me if it’s true if I am a liar is a bit of a paradox. If I am a liar I’ll lie about being a liar, but if I’m not a liar I’ll say I’m not a liar. Either way you’ll get the same answer from me.”

                “Then how do I know if you’re telling the truth?”

                “You’d have to trust me.” Loki says with a wide cat grin. The girl eyes her uncle skeptically then.

                “I don’t think I should.” She says.

                “Then you are already smarter than your father.”

                “Ah! I see you have already been introduced!” Thor yells as he approaches his family.

                “Papa!” Erica cries as she runs and leaps into Thor’s arms. The last several days have been so busy with the funeral of her grandfather and Thor’s coronation.  With all the ceremonies, trade negotiations, meetings, and other political duties Thor has had very little time to spend with his daughter. Unfortunately, this is nothing new. Thor is always gone, be it fighting off a rebellion or invasion, or to perform other duties his title requires. Erica has found her care largely entrusted to Kelda, whom she considers to be her mother.

                “Come let us hurry to the feasting hall. I wish to celebrate the reunion of my family.”

                The group walks together down the hall, and as they get close Loki can hear the sounds of celebration. The scent of roasted meat hangs in the air. Loki can almost taste the mead and the ale. Upon entering the doorway all talking ends abruptly as the eyes of hundreds of people follow Loki up to the high table, where he sits next to his brother Thor.

                “My friends, my people…I have decided after much consideration to commute Loki’s sentence and free him from his prison cell. For his act of redemption during the Alignment ten years ago, and assisting me in saving the nine realms from blackness and death, Loki is forgiven. Tonight, we honor his return to Asgardian society and to his place within my family. Let us celebrate his return, for it has long been missed by the royal family.” Thor lifts his drink in toast before downing his goblets contents. The people cheer for their King and his happiness, if not for Loki.

                People resume eating, though the topic of conversation has shifted. Loki looks out to dozens of eyes that peer back at him in fear and suspicion. The long road back will not be an easy one. To his left he can hear Erica chattering away at Thor about her dress, and her history lessons, and her favorite dolly. A large busted servant comes to the high table to fill his cup with ale. Her low cut bodice barely conceals her hard nipples. Loki locks eyes with her. He has an itch he has not scratched in a decade.


	2. Friendship

After about a week of freedom, Loki found himself suffering from immeasurable boredom. Aside from fucking a few of the palace servant girls into oblivion Loki had not spent any time making mischief. Thor gave Loki a position on his council monitoring the flow of money in and out of the treasury. While Loki was good at this he also felt it was a waste of his talents. Loki much prefers political intrigue and espionage.

                Loki knew he was not as beautiful as he used to be. All of his muscle tone was gone after languishing in a prison cell for a decade. Resolving to fix the issue he awoke one morning and dressed for the sparring arena. Of course Sif and the Blunderers Three were there waiting for him.

                “Well, well. We were wondering when you’d show your face down here.” Sif says.

                “Your words of longing at my absence touch my heart profoundly Sif.”

                “I long to unleash the Destroyer on you and burn off your face.”

                “Now, now Lady Sif. Is that any way for the future Queen of Asgard to speak? Oh wait, Thor didn’t marry you.” Loki says smugly. Volstagg has to restrain her from attacking.

                “Save it for the ring lass.”

                “Care to spar with me Loki?” Sif asks.

                “I’m afraid, that after 10 years in a cage I am currently not at my best form. Perhaps another time. I think I will practice alone today.”

                “Thor is a fool to trust you.” Hogun says then.

                “Yes he is, and that is why I love him so, far more than any of you. He is a trusting fool, good and righteous, to the point of being worthy of Mjolnir. Such pure innocent idealism cannot last long upon a throne, not without help. If you are wondering if I have changed, I haven’t. I am every bit the sinister conniving scheming lying trickster you remember. Thor is finally wise enough to see that he needs someone like me in his life, even if he is not fully aware of how I might be of use to him.”

                “We don’t believe you. You’ll betray him at the first opportunity and try to take the throne again.” Fandral says.

                “I never even wanted the throne. I just wanted to be considered his equal. Now that Odin is gone I don’t give a fuck about proving myself to anyone save Thor. I would have my brother back. As for all of you, you were never MY friends. I lost nothing the day I turned the Destroyer on all of you.”

                Sif snarls at him, as does Volstagg and Hogun, but Fandral yells out, “That’s not true!” Fandral looks at his friends and sees they do not share his opinion. “That’s not true.” He repeats more quietly before stalking away. The others follow behind Fandral and leave Loki to work out alone.

                For over two hours Loki does drills and calisthenics before moving on to the weapons and going a few rounds with some novice guards in training. By the end of the day he is a sweaty mess in need of rest and refreshment. He bathes quickly at the training grounds before heading back up to his room to change for the evening meal. It is on his way back that he hears something that breaks his heart.

                “You’re not a real princess. My mother said so. You’re a filthy mortal pretender. We only play with you because our mothers make us.” Some snotty little girl says to Erica in the garden. Loki’s blood boils in his veins as flashbacks of his childhood shoot to the fore of his mind. Were it not for Thor, Loki would not have had anyone to play with either. Erica doesn’t have an older popular sibling to look out for her. She is alone.

                “And pray tell me little girl, who is your mother?” Loki hisses as he steps out of the shadows. The group of children all look up at Loki in fear at having been caught being cruel to the crowned princess of the realm. “I’ll ask you again you filthy little urchin, from what family do you hail?”

                “I am Valeria Grengersdottir.” The child whispers out.

                “Ah, the Lady Grenger. I see the resemblance now, to your mother at least. You don’t look at bit like Lord Grenger, if he is in fact your real father, which I doubt. Now listen to me you cow faced little bitch, if you, any of you ever dare set foot in this palace again I will curse your entire families.” Loki says in a low threatening voice.

                Suddenly the leaves and flower petals on the ground around the children’s feet all turn into vipers which rear up to hiss and spit at the children. The children all run away screaming in terror as Loki chuckles wickedly in amusement.

                “Thank you.” Erica says quietly. Loki turns his attention back to her to see her fighting back tears.

                “Does your father know they treat you like that?”

                “No. Papa is too busy with really important things. He doesn’t have time for me.”

                “That is true. My fath-Odin didn’t have much time for me either when I was young, and the petty squabbles of children are hardly worth a King’s time. Nevertheless, you are important Erica. Never forget that. I know Thor loves you above all other things.” Loki says as he sits beside Erica on a stone bench, pulling the girl into his side.

                “How did you do that with the snakes?”

                “Magic. Would you like me to show you?” Loki asks. Erica nods. Loki raises his hand and a green magic flame engulfs it. It is beautiful to watch and delights his little niece. Loki chants a few words and the rose bush beside them turns into a giant bundle of snakes. Erica tightens her grip on her Uncle’s rib cage.

                 “They won’t harm you my dear. I won’t let them.” Loki chants a few more words and the snakes turn back into a rose bush.

                 “Can I do that?” She asks.

                 “I don’t know. Has anyone tried to teach you how to do magic?” Loki asks. Erica shakes her head.

                 “Would you like to learn?”

                 “Yes Uncle, very much please.”

                 “Such a little lady. Very well. I will speak with your nursemaid about your schedule. Come now. It is almost time for supper and we must both dress the part.” They get up from the bench and walk hand in hand back to the royal wing towards their respective chambers. About half way there they run into Kelda, who was just on her way to fetch Erica to dress for dinner.

                 “Erica, your dress is laid out on the bed for you. Go change my dear.” Kelda says.

                 “Yes Mim.” Erica says. Kelda can tell something transpired by the look Loki is giving her. When the girl shuts the door behind her they speak.

                 “Those little bastards are not allowed to play with her anymore. They are banned. Find her some new children to play with.” Loki orders.

                 “They are not the first group I have brought into the palace. The children of the nobles are all like that. Their parents do not censor themselves in front of their children. It will be the same, no matter what household the children come from.”

                 “What is Erica’s schedule?”

                 “Well, after breakfast she has reading, writing, history, and math all morning. In the afternoons, she has needlework, music, and dance. I give her short breaks throughout the day to play and burn off energy before returning to her studies.”

                 “When do her lessons usually end?”

                 “At about four o’clock. That is when the other children come to play with her in the garden for about two hours before dinner.”

                 “Until further notice, her schedule will now include an hour of magic study from four to five with an hour of playtime alone until dinner. New children can be brought in to play once I feel she is ready.”

                 “Ready for what my Prince?”

                  “Ready to teach those little buggers how to properly respect and fear power.”

                  “Yes your grace.” Kelda replies.   

                  “Tell me Kelda, how long has Erica been in your charge?”

                  “Since the day she was born my Prince.”

                  “Do you love her?”

                  “As if she were born of my own body.”

                  “How much time does my brother spend with her?”

                  “As much as he can. Those first few years he was gone much of the time on long campaigns in foreign lands. I think he did it to hide, and run away from his loss. But something inside him broke down I think, for he returned to Asgard ready to raise Erica and be the father she needed. The last three years have been very good, but now that Thor is King the constraints on his time have again returned.”

                  “Has Thor ever thanked you for all that you have done?”

                  “Oh yes. Yes he has praised me many times for raising Erica when he could not. He appreciates me very much.”

                  “Did the fool ever stop to consider marrying you? You are the only mother Erica has ever known.”

                  “If he has he has never stated as much.” Kelda says. Loki sighs. He will have words with his brother the King. Kelda is a lady from a noble family and one of Frigga’s former handmaidens. She is more than qualified to be Asgard’s new queen.

                  “Stupid oaf.” He mutters.

                  “I’m ready!” Erica chimes as she shuts the door to her chambers behind her.

                  “I’ll see you ladies at dinner.” Loki says and excuses himself to change.  


	3. Apples, Amulets, and Fire

                “You need to spend more time with your daughter.” Loki lectures Thor at the dinner table.

                “I know it. These days even my evenings are filled with the business of the realm. I can only hope that once the transition is over I will have more time for family matters.” Thor says.

                “Have you given any thought to remarrying? Mother was responsible for easing much of Odin’s burdens. She did so many things behind the scenes to prevent things before they became big problems that had to be dealt with by the king. You have no such ally.”

                “Yes I do. I have you. You’ve always had a talent for working behind the scenes.”

                “With spying and war tactics, not sewing needles and brunches. You need a woman Thor. You need a Queen.”

                “I don’t have the courage to remarry. My heart is still broken.”

                “Not all marriages are for love Thor, and you have a child to consider. Kelda has all the qualifications to be the next Queen of Asgard and she is for all intents and purposes the mother of your child. Frigga trained her well in the art of women’s warfare. You need her.”

                Thor’s eyes search Loki’s face for something he cannot name. “I will take it under advisement brother.” He feels pensive. Loki sighs heavily. He can tell Thor is not ready yet, so he will let go of the issue for a little while.

                “What news have you of Muspleheim?” Loki asks Thor.

                “It is as you said, the increase in the fires is happening at a predictable pace. I believe the monster has reawakened. We will have no choice but to invade them to destroy the beast. Sutre has no intention of slaying a wild beast of his realm and he cares not about the damages it is causing in ours. If we invade to slay the beast he will claim we are there to conquer his land and it will give him the excuse he needs to wage war against Asgard.” Thor says.

                “Were it any other realm I would go and take care of the problem with my magic alone and in secret, but Jotunns do not last long in that realm as you well know. Someone else will have to go.”  

                “Who would you task with this?” Thor asks Loki.

                “We would have to send in one person alone, someone stealthy. I would not entrust this to another sorcerer. None of the ones in Asgard that I consider competent in the art are trained in combat. It would be better to send a single warrior and give them the magic they need to carry with them.” Loki explains.

                “Carry it how?” Thor asks.

                “Killing the beast is a tall order even under the best of circumstances and with Sutre watching closely we should probably not slay it at all. I propose a sleeping amulet to fool the beast into thinking it is time to hibernate again, only this time it will not wake up. It will starve to death as it sleeps.”

                “So of all the warriors of Asgard, whom would you pick to perform this task?” Thor asks Loki.

                “Sif, and then Hogun. I would not send Fandral or Volstagg; they are about as stealthy as a toddler playing with kitchen pots.”

                “I agree, but why Sif over Hogun? He has a slight edge on her with hand to hand combat.”

                “Yes, but I don’t have as much faith in him to perform the spell properly.”

                “Mmm. Very well, it is agreed. How long will it take you to craft this object?” Thor asks.

                “A couple of days. It will be the perfect first lesson for Erica.” Loki says.

                “Erica? You are teaching her magic? Loki you did not discuss this with me.” Thor sounds perturbed.

                “Ah yes, it almost slipped my mind. With Frigga gone there is no one to train her properly in this skillset and not teaching her magic would be a tragic waste. Besides, the girl has enemies even at her young age. She needs to be able to protect herself.” Loki says.

                “You mean play pranks on children that are mean to her.” Thor says unamused.

                “Yes of course. But you know I’m right.” Loki’s grin is a mile wide. Thor sighs.

                “Very well.”

XxXxXxXxXx

                 “Today you will simply watch and listen. Your father needs me to enchant an object and I want you to pay close attention to everything I do. Open the spell book in front of you to page 136.” Loki instructs. Kelda is sitting off to the side listening intently as she embroiders a handkerchief.

                “The first thing I will teach you is to find your center and gather your energy. You can feel magic flow through you like the blood in your veins or the air in your lungs. Directing that energy to leave your body and take shape in a form you command will come next. Words and rituals help assist with this. Never underestimate the importance of ritual, be it in magic or in everyday life. Rituals are full of symbolism and meaning which lends power to an important person, place, item, or event. Observe.”

                Loki places a ruby on a small marble slab and then pours beach sand into his hand which he sprinkles in a circle around the ruby. The entire time he is chanting words Erica doesn’t understand. After that he takes closed lavender buds and makes another circle around the ruby and sand. Loki’s left hand glows green then and a ball of magic energy forms. The lavender and sand rises up and mixes in the air as it swirls around the ruby. The green energy of Loki’s magic joins the cloud, swirling and twirling as Loki continues his chant until the cloud shrinks and is absorbed by the ruby.

                Erica watches mesmerized as she imagines enchanting the royal horses and turning them pink with wings and long pretty hair with bow and braids and sparkles and….

                “Erica! Pay attention. What must you always do when you are finished enchanting an object?” Loki asks. Erica looks down at the spell book looking for the answer and finds it.

                “Seal the object so no new spells can get in.”

                “Yes! Good girl. Always seal magical items. If you don’t you leave them vulnerable to tampering from another sorcerer. Now in the case of this amulet, I must NOT seal it tonight. As it stands right now, it is an ordinary slumber spell used mostly by insomniacs. To make this amulet deadly I must perform the same spell again tomorrow. Doubling the sleeping spell induces a deep sleep from which the wearer will not be able to wake unless aided by an outside force. If left unaided the wearer would remain in a deep sleep until he or she dies from lack of sustenance. For tonight I will keep this item safely locked away in my quarters. Any questions?”

                “Why do people hate magic so much?” Erica asks.

                “It is a power that to many, is unpredictable and difficult to control. It is a power that can fool the eye and enslave the mind and body of one’s enemies. To the ignorant, it is the skill of lazy cowards that don’t know how to swing a sword. Using magic for anything other than healing injuries and birthing babies is taboo.”

                Erica gives Loki a curious look then and the question she asks stabs his heart afresh. “Why didn’t they use magic to save my mother?” Loki turns his head to Kelda who looks pale and horrified. She hurries to stutter out an answer.

                “They did try dear child, but magic is no guarantee. Your mother’s fragile mortal body was weak from many months of strain and despite the nourishing potions and other strength restoring draughts she was too far gone to survive the birth. There is a reason Aesir do not interbreed with mortals very often. I am sorry.” Kelda says as a tear escapes her eyes.

                “Will I die when I have babies?”

                “No darling girl, you will not.” Loki swoops and takes her hands in his. “You are Aesir and when you come of age your father will give you a golden apple of Idunn and wipe all of your fragile mortality away, making you just as strong as your precious Mim there.” Loki says gesturing to Kelda.

                “Why didn’t Grandfather Odin give my mother an apple? Would it have saved her?”

                Loki’s heart breaks as he curses the old man for his cruelty. He could have saved Jane. He could have given Jane long life and let her become Thor’s queen. Loki knows Odin denied Jane the apple because he wanted the woman to die and probably this child as well. The old man hated her.

                “Yes my darling it would have.” Loki says as he pulls the crying girl into his arms to comfort.

                “I hated Grandfather Odin. He was never nice to me, not like you Uncle Loki.”

                “He was a fool, and he hurt a lot of people, especially those he claimed to love, those he should have loved but discarded when they became inconvenient.”

                “Grandfather was mean to you too?”

                “He lied to me and made me believe things that weren’t true and made me feel things that tore my soul in two.”

                “I love you Uncle Loki.”

                “I love you too child.” He means it. Norns help him he means it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone's tears are sufficiently jerked?


	4. New Queens and Goddesses

Thor charges Sif with the dangerous mission into Muspelheim and Loki instructs her how to use the amulet. He gives her other tools of protection as well to include a never empty water skin and an ice amulet that she can use only once in an emergency. Medical burn salves are supplied as well. Sutre is expecting Asgard to send a team in to slay the beast and will be waiting to catch and crucify whomever they find. As convenient as the Bifrost is, it is also obvious.

                “Open the Bifrost to several locations on Muspelheim. It will force Sutre to divide up his men to investigate each landing area. With luck they will choose the wrong ones.” Thor instructs Heimdall. He and Sif are standing by as Loki looks on. Sif frowns as she looks at the man. She does not trust him and she fears she is going to her death and that the amulet will not work.

                “I don’t trust him Thor. If I do not come back…”

                “You will. I have faith in Loki and I have faith in you. I know that the two of you have not reconciled but Loki does not want you dead Sif.” Thor says quietly.

                “You’re not worth the effort.” Loki says loudly. Did they really think he couldn’t hear them whispering in this giant acoustic amplifying dome?

                “Loki! Either say something supportive or keep your mouth shut!” Thor growls. Loki puts his hands up in surrender.

                “Be safe, be vigilant, be victorious and return to me.” Thor instructs his friend. Sif smiles at him with loving affection as her heart pines, as it always does for the Thunderer’s love. Thor pats her on the back like she is one of the men. “Good journey.”

                “Good journey.” She says and turns to ride the Bifrost.

XxXxXxXxXx

                Two days later the Bifrost lights up again as Heimdall pulls Sif away from Muspelheim. Her right arm is covered with burns and healing salve. She reeks of sulfur, burned wood, and charcoal. She is covered with ash and soot and her entire body is covered in layers of sweat, but she is smiling. She is victorious. A guard stands already waiting with a horse to help her ride back to the palace and report to the King.

                Thor is holding court when she arrives. Loki and the other members of the council are among the crowd of courtiers and commoners as she dismounts and strides up to the throne to kneel before Thor.

                “My Lady! Is it done?”

                “Aye my King. I was undetected. The amulet blended in perfectly with the scales of the beast. I could not tell it from the others once it was placed, and he fell to sleep instantly. The creature will not be able to walk between the realms again and lay waste to our lands.” She says with a great smile. Loki is standing near Thor and grins when Thor looks at him. Sif may still not trust him, but he has earned much this day from Thor. Loki feels pride and security for the first time in ages.

                “This is a day for celebration, for your act of bravery and cunning has saved our realm from the devastation of fire and war. We should feast! I wish to thank you! I….I….I wish to give you a wergild!” Thor shouts in his exhuberance and relief.

                Wergild.

                Time slows down. Loki’s head whips around to look at his brother. No! His gaze zaps to Sif’s face which is slowly contorting into glee as the thing she has always wanted is dangled before her, and Thor doesn’t even realize that he’s done it.

                “…ask anything of me and it is yours!” Thor says.

                “Marry me.” Sif whispers. Shock overtakes Thor’s face quickly and he suddenly realizes his mistake. “Marry me my King. Make me your Queen, as Odin wanted, as the people of Asgard still desire, as I have desired for a very long time.”

                Thor swallows hard as he tries to school his features. Thor has never felt that way about Sif even though Odin practically begged him to marry her in preference over Jane the goat. Sif’s request is well within Thor’s purview to give, and given her vaulted standing in Asgardian society he cannot refuse her.

                “Aye, my friend. I will honor your request. Tonight we will feast to your victory, and in a fortnight we shall wed. I thank you, my Lady, for your service to the realm.” Thor says. The people of Asgard cheer for their lady champion as their King takes his leave. Thor rushes through a narrow hall behind the throne to get to his private study, with Loki closely following behind. When the men get there Loki slams the door.

                “You idiot! What have you done? You stupid fool, you never think before you speak!”

                “IT IS DONE! I cannot go back on my word now. Sif is more than worthy and deserving of being the Queen of Asgard.”

                “But she is not the Queen you need Thor! Were you a weaker man, a man that did not possess the love of the army, she would be the ideal choice. But you are strong, and beloved. Sif is not Frigga. She is not what you need.”

                “I KNOW! I know.”

                “Sif has always worshipped you, idolized you, loved you in a way that you did not return. How long do you think it will take her to finally realize you will never return her affections? What do you think she will do when that day comes?”

                 Thor doesn’t look at Loki nor does he answer. Right now all he wants to do is drink ale until his face hits the floor. Loki huffs and crosses his arm as the silence grows long.

                “You’d better get back out there. People will talk about your quick departure from the hall. Your fiancée will need and expect your support.” Loki leaves to strategize and think about the implications of Sif outranking him.

XxXxXxXxXx

                “Sif will never love Erica likes she deserves. She looks too much like Jane. And you can damn well bet the moment she pops out a male heir for Thor she will contest Erica’s claim on the throne.” Loki says to Kelda as Erica plays in the garden. They watch her in her carefree state, unaware of the politics that will dictate her future.  

                “It won’t even need to be male. If she gives birth to any child at all the people will want to give it preference over a half-mortal.” Kelda says. “She’ll need to win the hearts of the people if she is to retain her birthright.”

                Loki smiles at Kelda. Frigga taught her everything she knew about public relations and using gossip, rumors, and scandal to a political advantage. Erica could not have a better supporter and mentor in her corner, save Frigga herself.

                “We will groom her then. I will teach her how to wield real power with magic. She will teach the other children a lesson in fear and respect when they are cruel, and of generosity and reward when they are nice. They will learn quickly that it pays to be in her good graces for those that are not will suffer.” Loki says.

                “We will teach her how to read people and to notice important details others might overlook. I will bring back those children you frightened away and together we will teach Erica how to convert them to her side. Her generation will grow up respecting, fearing her, and ultimately loving her. No child of Sif will have such an education as we will provide.” Kelda says.

                “You are an amazing lady, Kelda. It is a shame I did not get to know you better before. I had hoped that Thor would marry you, for Erica’s sake more than anything else. You have talents Sif will never have and you would have been a far superior Queen, in my opinion. That opportunity is gone now. I offer myself in his stead.” Loki says. Kelda is a beautiful woman, and while he does not hold romantic aspirations for her he knows that their fast friendship will be strong enough to make the marriage pleasant and workable, and Erica will have the emotional and loving support she really needs from parents that have the time to provide it. But Kelda shakes her head.

                “No Loki. I would not entrap you so, and it would not be fair to you or me to enter into a marriage that is no better than Thor and Sif’s. I am still holding out hope for love one day, and in truth my Prince, I think you are too. We do not need to unite in matrimony to help Erica.  

                Loki leans forward and kisses Kelda’s hair. “You are wise my lady.” They turn their attention back to Erica as she splashes the water in the pond with her hand. The sound forces Kelda to answer the call of nature.

                “Please excuse me for a moment. I’ll be right back.”

                Loki watches as Erica moves away from the pond to turn her attention to a patch of flowers. He smiles at her innocence and beauty. Frigga would have loved her to pieces. The little white flowers in front of Erica are all leaning towards the girl as if she were giving off light and nourishment like the sun. Loki stops breathing. He notices that more flowers are sprouting up from the ground around Erica. He has only known one other person that had that gift.

                Queen Frigga, Goddess of Marriage and Fertility. It was her fertility powers that made the flowers bloom whenever in her presence. Whenever a God or Goddess dies, their powers are passed on to a new person. No one ever knows who that new person will be, though they are usually born shortly after the old God has died. Erica was conceived only weeks after Frigga died. Of all the newborns in the realm to inherit Frigga’s powers, of course it would be her own granddaughter.

                “Stop.” Loki whispers. Erica looks up at him confused.

                “I’m sorry Uncle Loki, I didn’t hear you.”

                “Stop. Stop! Put the flowers down and step away!” Loki sounds frightened and it terrifies Erica even more.

                “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! What did I do?”

                “Erica, listen to me. You see these flowers, the way they lean towards you and flower in your presence? Do you know what that means?” Loki asks.

                “No Uncle Loki, I don’t.”              

                “It means you are a Goddess. The Goddess of Marriage and Fertility. It means you are very powerful, and it means you are a threat to others that want that power. Swear to me! Swear to me that you will not tell a soul!”

                “But why Uncle Loki…”

                “Swear it!” He grabs her violently and shakes her.

                “I swear it.” She mumbles. Loki hugs her closely and pets her head.

                “This is a secret we must keep until the time is right to reveal it. You are not to come into the garden again until I train you to conceal your powers. Understand?”

                “Yes Uncle Loki.”

 


	5. The Importance of Pettiness

                The palace buzzed with excitement as servants bustled about to prepare for the wedding ceremony. The courtiers of the palace swarmed around Sif, their soon to be Queen to fawn over her, suck up to her, and gain her favor. However, the Lady Sif is unaccustomed to all the chatter and discussion topics of petty things, and quickly excuses herself from their annoying presence. Sif is a Lady of action, not useless gossip. The noblemen’s wives hate her for it. Despite their best efforts to bring their new Queen into their fold, Sif does not feel comfortable among them, and they feel slighted.

                Erica is beautiful as she sprinkles flower petals down the aisle at the ceremony. Her red dress, her father’s red compliments her skin very well. She is poised, graceful, and sweet. Mortal mongrel or not, the people cannot deny her loveliness. Sif looks grand in a gold and white gown. She smiles up at Thor with genuine love in her eyes. She has waited for so long.

                Thor for his part has a smile on his face that does not reach his eyes. The ranks of the noble class have noticed his lack of enthusiasm. Some speculate it is because he is still in love with his dead mortal wife, others that he does not love Sif, and others still that he is in love with someone else. However accurate or wrong the people gathered to witness may be, Sif is the only person unaware of the imbalance of affection.

                When the binding is complete Sif is crowned and presented to the people as their new Queen. The wedding feast is large, loud, boisterous, and drunken. Thor spends much of the reception distracting himself from his new wife by lavishing attention on his daughter. Sif plasters a fake smile on her face as she looks at the girl. Erica looks so much like Jane. The constant reminder of Thor’s first love is something Sif knows she must learn to live with. Erica leaps off Thor’s lap and jumps into Sif’s suddenly.

                “You’re so beautiful. You’ll make my Papa so happy. He’s so sad all the time. Will you teach me how to swing a sword like you?” Erica asks like the exuberant child she is. Sif stutters as she looks for kind words to say.

                “Yes, ah…perhaps when you are a little older and a little stronger.” Sif says politely. Erica’s half mortal nature has the unfortunate disadvantage of muscular weakness. Compared to the average Asgardian the child is very fragile. Erica will never have the physical strength of her peers, even when given a Golden Apple. The child will never be a warrior like Sif.

                “I am glad to see the two of you getting along. However, duty calls my lady. Kelda, it is getting late. Please take Erica to bed.” Thor says as he turns to the lady further down the table.

                “Awe Papa….Please can I stay up a little more?”

                “Absolutely not young lady, you have already stayed up far later than is acceptable for a child your age. To bed with you.” Thor kisses her hair and hands her off to Kelda. Sif takes notice when Loki excuses himself to accompany them, but quickly returns her attention to her husband.

                “Is it time husband?” Sif asks with a naughty smile.

                “It is.” Thor swallows hard. He and Sif stand together to leave. The people cheer for their King and Queen as they take their leave to consummate their marriage. Thor guides Sif down the corridor, smiling at her politely. The closer they get to the royal chambers the more the sadness becomes apparent in his eyes, and Sif finally sees it.

                “You are still in mourning.”

                “Aye, I am. But ten years is long enough, and I will not wallow in selfishness. Tonight is for you, my wife.”

                “I love you so much Thor. So much.” Sif leans in and kisses Thor passionately, and Thor reciprocates. He embraces her, a little woodenly. However, Sif is a beautiful woman and it has been a very long time for him. He listens to his body and lets it respond in the way he needs it to.

                They fall into the bed together kissing and groping. Sif pulls and rips at clothing in a desperate need for skin to skin contact. When they are naked Sif wraps her legs around Thor’s hips and yanks his head down in a feral kiss. Thor large member is rock hard and he grunts as he thrusts in. They writhe together like grunting beasts. Her lovely dark hair and firm body is silky to the touch and softer than he expected. It has been so long and Thor suddenly realizes how starved he is for intimacy. Sif, who is always hard and careful to hide any vulnerability is wide open beneath him.

                “Sif…” Thor growls as he fucks her violently. He’s never seen this side of her before. Their athletic movements cause their skin to slap loudly and echo through the room.

                “Thor!” They moan each other’s names. Thor slams into her hard and comes with a loud cry as Sif convulses beneath him. They collapse a sweaty exhausted panting mess.

                “I love you Thor.” Sif snuggles to his chest and drifts off to sleep. Thor stares off into the darkness, his eyes haunted.

                “I know.”

XxXxXxXxXxX

 

                After a couple days of being sequestered in the honeymoon suite, Thor decides to invite his daughter and brother to a quiet family breakfast. He knows Sif and Loki have bad blood between them and he needs them to put it behind them and move forward. He will not have members of his family warring with one another.

                Kelda is conspicuously absent from the meal. Officially Kelda is just a palace employee, not a member of the family. Bitterness fills Loki’s mouth with the injustice of it. Sif is now Erica’s Stepmother. Loki holds Erica’s hand as he walks the girl to the royal chambers. They dine in Frigga’s old parlor. She used to entertain the courtiers here with tea and lunch. Loki and Sif exchange acidic smiles. Thor will have none of it.

                “We are a family now. Like it or not I expect you two to get along. Sif, Loki’s amulet was successful and his advice and expertise made your victory over the creature possible. He did not sabotage you as you feared. Loki, Sif once counted herself your friend and has legitimate reasons for not wanting to trust you. But it was your combined efforts that made this victory possible. I would ask the two of you to mend fences and reestablish your friendship.”

                “Sif never liked me Thor. She only tolerated me.” Loki says.

                “That’s not true.” Thor says, but Sif stays silent, agreeing with Loki.

                “I’m sure I can find it in me to tolerate you again so long as you do not betray me or your brother again.” Sif says.

                “I believe my actions of late have demonstrated my loyalties. If you are not a bitter vengeful bitch then I can tolerate you as well.”

                “Loki-

                “It’s fine Thor. Agreed. Pass the ham please.”

                “Uncle Loki can we go horseback riding today?”

                “If you are a good girl and pay attention during your lessons then yes.”

                “You two are getting along well.” Thor says warmly.

                “She keeps me busy when I might be doing other things that could land me into trouble.” Loki’s smile is mischievous.

                “I am glad to see you have taken to her so well.”

                “She is Frigga’s granddaughter. How could I not?” Loki’s eyes turn sad as he looks at the girl. Sif had wondered why Loki was spending so much time with the girl and had feared Loki was plotting something sinister, but for the first time she sees his motivations written clearly on his face. It surprises her. She did not expect love to be the reason.

XxXxXxXxXx

                After a few weeks things start to settle. The duties of the Queen are thrust upon Sif and for the first time in a long time she is unsure of herself. The head matron had taken over the running of the palace after Frigga’s death, but it is a duty that belongs to the Queen. She is now responsible for the hiring, firing, and disciplining of the palace servants. In addition she must monitor the supplies of the kitchen food stuffs, palace linens and bedding, and coordinate the placement of royal guests that come to stay at the palace during official visits. It is tedious boring work and Sif hates it. She wanted Thor, but not the mundane duties that come with the title of being his wife. Organizing tea times and luncheons to hobnob with the wives of foreign dignitaries feels so trivial compared to the seriousness of war. Sif misses sharpening her weapons.

                Sif has not attended any of the sewing circles or social events thrown by the ladies of the court. Sif is being antisocial and rude and doesn’t even realize it. In the vacuum of her absence, Kelda knows it is now time to start dragging Erica to these social events. The time has come to teach the girl the art of listening, people watching, observation, and politics.

                Erica threads her silk through the screen of the handkerchief she is embroidering. The women chatter around her as Kelda engages them in conversation.

                “….and I fell off my horse into the mud. You’d think I’d never ridden a day in my life.” Lady Svetland laments. The ladies giggle good naturedly at her expense.

                “Oh I hope you were not injured?” Kelda asks.

                “Only my pride. I was grateful no one else was around to see it at the time. That big dumb brown horse will be brought to heel sooner or later.”

                Erica doesn’t understand why listening to all this stuff is so important. When the sewing circle ends, Kelda promises several of the ladies that she will hold a brunch in the princess’ quarters the following week. The ladies all preen with joy. It’s the closest thing to a royal invitation any of them can hope to get since Sif her royal aloofness seems to think they are all beneath her. Kelda and Erica return to their chambers and Erica’s next lesson begins.

                “What did you notice today at the sewing circle?” Kelda quizzes the child.

                “All the ladies are very pretty and very nice. They laugh and talk a lot.”

                “What details do you remember?”

                “Lady Svetland really likes horses.” Erica says. Kelda smiles.

                “Very good. What was the color of the horse she fell from?”

                “I don’t know. I don’t remember.”

                “It was brown. Do you know why that detail is important?”

                “No Mim.”

                “Lord Svetland does not own any brown horses. Lady Svetland lied when she said she was riding on her own land on her own horse. I also suspect she lied when she said she was alone when she fell.”

                “Why would she lie about all that?”

                “Because Lord Behur, her neighbor just bought a new brown stallion. There has been speculation for years that they have been having an affair.”

                “What’s an affair?”           

                “It means she been giving her affections to a man that is not her husband.”

                “Oh that’s naughty. She shouldn’t do that. She’ll get into trouble.”

                “That she will, but not the kind of trouble she expects. You see dear girl, were your grandmother still alive she and Lady Svetland would be having a conversation about infidelity right now. As the Goddess of Marriage she would have ordered the woman to stop her indiscretions lest they lead to her destruction. If word of the affair ever reached Lord Svetland a blood feud would erupt between neighbors, and then your father would be forced to intervene.”

                “Can’t you tell her to stop?”

                “I am neither a Goddess nor Royal. I have no clout.”

                “I could tell her.”

                “No child. She will not listen to you. You are too young still. As time goes by you will come to learn all the details of these women’s lives. One day, when you are ready, you will assert your authority, but not yet.”


	6. The Suitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grab tissues before reading this chapter. Please note new tags.

Time passed in Asgard. Thor and Sif had sex regularly though only Sif considered it to be making love. It did not take long for Sif to revert back to her warrior lifestyle. While all the ladies of the court were wielding their needles in each other’s homes, Sif was wielding a sword on training field. Loki continued advising Thor in the running of the realm. Most of his decisions are made at Loki’s recommendation, which makes the other advisors jealous. They feel their King leans too heavily on his trickster brother.

As predicted a blood feud broke out between two noble houses and Thor had to intervene to stop the bloodshed of his people. Thor doesn’t recall Odin ever having to intercede in such a petty squabble. It is the first of many petty squabbles Thor has to mediate. Without a knowledgeable Queen to reign in the ruling class discontent and unrest increases. Erica grows more beautiful and powerful with each passing day.

The courtiers don’t openly mock Erica for being mortal anymore. The children that once bullied her are now her friends and allies. The years go by and as Erica continues to blossom Sif continues to wither. Before long Erica is celebrating her 17th birthday. The discussion of heirs, arranged marriages, and the future of Asgard is broached by one of Thor’s other advisors.

Much to Loki and Kelda’s relief Sif never got pregnant. They should not have been surprised to find the warrior woman disinterested in being weighed down by the needs of a crying babe. She still drinks her birth control potion at regular intervals.

“My King, in a year your daughter will be of age and ready to receive a golden apple. However, she is not a warrior and the man she marries will have charge over Asgard’s army when you are gone. This concerns us greatly, but it could be allayed if your wife would bear you a son.”

“Aye! The Queen must do her duty to the crown!” Another advisor yells. Rumblings of agreement ripple through the group. Thor shakes his head.

“My daughter will make a fine Queen for Asgard. I will not rob her of her birthright just to appease all of you. Nor will I force a child upon my wife when she does not want one. However, you are right in your concern for the future of Asgard’s army and its people. Therefore, I will invite all of you to put forth the names of suitors you find acceptable to rule at my daughter’s side. We will continue this discussion at our next meeting.”

XxXxXxXxXxXx

                  Lord Alamand stands proudly in the throne room as he presents his son to the King of Asgard. The boy’s name is Avandae. They are elves from Alfheim. Lord Alamand is considered to be a great warrior among his people and his son is larger and stronger than the average elf. The boy’s long platinum blonde hair and bright blue eyes are striking. He is handsome of face and exudes power. Thor has heard good things about the lad.

                Loki tries hard to hide his scowl. He doesn’t like this. Erica is too young to be wed off to a stranger like this. This boy will be the first of many to parade through Asgard for Thor’s assessment. Avandae is one of the few foreigners up for consideration. Loki knows arranged political marriages like this are common and expected. That doesn’t lessen his distaste for it, however. No man will love his darling girl the way he does.

                “We thank you, Your Majesty for this opportunity to unite our two realms. It is my hope that a courtship will be fruitful, and that our realms may unite peacefully through marriage.”

                “I thank you Lord Alamand. May I present my daughter, Erica Thorsdottir, Crowned Princess of the realm eternal.” Erica is tall now. Her slender waist and long dark wavy hair accentuate her full hips and large bosom. She is wearing her father’s red, as she always does. It complements her skin tone so perfectly. Her dusty rose cheeks and nude lips fade into the background of her bright cerulean eyes. She steps forward to receive her suitor.

                “I welcome you to Asgard my Lord.” She says with a graceful smile. The two young people are lead away by a chaperone to have some not-so alone time together. They walk through the gardens together making idle conversation as they search for things in common to discuss.

                “I understand your uncle has been teaching you magic. Is that true?”

                “Yes, since I was very young. He says, next to him I am the most skilled practitioner in the realm.”

                “That is high praise considering his talent.” Avandae says. “But you and I both know that magic users are not respected in Asgard. I will earn the love of your people by smashing their faces in the dirt.” He says. Erica is not sure how to take that statement. This boy is either arrogant or simply stating an observation of Asgardian culture.  She presses further.

                “Yes, I will need a man to help me lead the army into battle should the need arise.”

                “I would not expect you to be on the battlefield at all, especially when you will be so busy with our children and running the palace.” His eyes rake over her form in an ungentlemanly manner.

                “Yes that is true.  With my weak mortal blood I’ll need a strong man to care for me.” Avandae leers at her. He can imagine their wedding night. Her bronze soft skin and those eyes, moaning in pleasure beneath him. The little mole that sits just above the corner of her lip is oddly sexy, and it makes him wonder what her lips would look like wrapped around his cock. Yes, having the thought of the monarch of Asgard sucking him off pleases him greatly.

                “I’ll take care of you princess.” He reaches out to touch her, but the chaperone clears her throat and he is forced to take a step back.

XxXxXxXxXx

                In the feasting hall after the main course has been consumed, Erica gets up to make her rounds around the room. She speaks with several noblewomen, all of whom have sons that are competing for her hand. They are Erica’s friends that she has known her whole life. She doesn’t feel a romantic attraction to any of them. Norns know why. It’s not like her male friends aren’t attractive. She feels like she is waiting for someone. She looks up at the high table and smiles at Loki. If only one of her suitors were more like him. He returns her smile and genuine loving affection radiates from his eyes.

                She notices Avandae then, who is sitting next to him and has to hide a frown. He is leering at her again. Loki notices it as well. He doesn’t like this boy. Erica decides to ignore the elf and engages one of the other suitors in conversation. She laughs genuinely at something witty one of the boys said. Avandae’s eyes narrow at her. Before long she finds she is surrounded by people all vying for her attention. She can’t breathe. She makes her excuses and leaves the hall alone. However, instead of going to her chambers she decides to head to the stables. The fresh air of a night ride will do her some good. She finds her favorite stallion, Mapone, and lets him nuzzle her hair.  

                “You don’t want to marry me for my title, not like the others, do you?” Erica giggles at the horse.

                “No, but I do.” Erica feels a sudden sharp pain as her head is bashed against the wall. All thoughts of conjuring her magic to defend herself are overwhelmed by the ringing in her head. She feels blood leaking into one of her eyes, partially blinding her. Worst of all, she feels her magic being constricted by something that has been clamped around her left wrist. Strong arms yank her back up.

                “Now, before I make you choke down this love potion and turn you into my enamored little bitch, I’m going to get a taste of the real you before your mind melts away.” Avandae grabs the front of Erica’s dress and rips it straight down the middle leaving her entire front completely exposed. He can see everything. He shoves her to the ground and climbs on top of her.

                “Mmm. I’ve never had mortal before.” He leans in and licks a long strip of saliva up her neck before reaching down to wrestle with his trousers. But then he feels a hand that is not is own gripping his cock.

                “Say goodbye to your favorite toy.” Loki says as his skin turns blue. Avandae’s screams echo through the stables, the courtyard, and the palace grounds beyond. He scratches and punches at Loki to no avail. He is only gifted with more frostbite. Loki lets go and the youth curls up into the fetal position on the ground, but Loki is not done with him yet. He beats the boy with a rage Erica has never seen. Loki is snarling as green flecks of his magic spark around him in his blinding fury. Never before has the girl witnessed such savage brutality.

                Loki sees a wood axe leaning in the corner and makes to reach for it when he hears the whimpering of his darling girl behind him. The small sound pulls him from his wrath and he remembers that she is there.

                “Erica.” He turns to help her and that is when he sees her broken naked form on the ground. Her dress is still on her but it is open down the front like a bath robe. He sees her perfect breasts, her sweet mound of womanhood, and her perfect navel. He hears the sounds of the palace patrol approaching and reaches down and pulls her to him to shield the view of her front from others. Through his tunic he can feel her soft form pressed against his. For the first time Loki feels lustful feelings for his sweet young niece, and he hates himself for it.

                Four palace guards burst into the stables to the princess weeping in Loki’s arms as he comforts her, and a broken bloody young man passed out on the ground from pain. His body is so twisted and there is so much blood, the guards first think him dead, until they hear his lungs make a gurgling sound.

                “Take that wretch to the infirmary and inform the King that an attempt was made against his daughter’s virtue by the visiting elf delegation- and hand me that horse blanket.” Loki says. Loki loosens his vice grip on Erica and puts a microscopic amount of space between their bodies to allow the blanket to come between them. He wraps her up to protect her modesty and then picks her up bridal style to carry back to the palace. Overhead, the thunder rolls.

                The guards hoist up Avandae none too gently and drag his pulverized carcass to the healing wing. Everyone more or less converges on the room at the same time. Thor has a death grip around Lord Alamand’s arm and murder in his eyes. Tears are streaming down Kelda’s face. Sif looks guilty and horrified. She never took the time to teach the girl to defend herself in a physical confrontation.

                “What happened?!” Thor booms as lightning dances across the sky. Erica and Avandae are laid out on healing tables and are swarmed by people.

                “There’s a magic binder around the Princess’ wrist, my King.” Lady Eir informs everyone.

                “We found this in the pocket of the boy.” One of the guards steps forward and hands Thor a small vial of mysterious liquid.

                “What is this?!” Thor snarls at Lord Alamand.  The man blanches as he is certain he is about to be killed.

                “It’s a love potion, and while there are many I suspect the one you have there is the kind that enslaves one party to another.” Loki says.

                “Did he violate my daughter?” Thor asks, his voice breaking.

                “No I got there just in time to stop it.” Loki whispers.

                “By the gods!” Lady Eir gasps in horror when she examines Avandae’s body. The boy is still alive, but only just.

                “What did you do to my boy?” Lord Alamand asks Loki.

                “I gave him the punishment he deserves.” Loki says as he lets his Jotunn heritage take over for all to see. “If he’d kept his dick in his pants, he’d still have it. Your son will have piss like a woman for the rest of his pathetic ruined life.” The murderous rage in Loki’s voice and visceral hatred on his face actually has a calming effect on Thor. Loki is so furious he is trembling. Loki’s fists and forearms are red and brown from drying blood.  

                “The retribution my brother has dished upon your son pleases me. It is the only reason I am going to let him live. No other suitors from your realm will be considered. All elf delegates are ordered to leave Asgard immediately. It is because of Loki’s brutality to your son that I am not declaring war on Alfheim. Now get out of my sight.”

                The guards hoist up Avandae again and begin the long trek to the Bifrost with Lord Alamand following close behind.

                “My King we need to tend to your daughter. It is best if you and the other men are not here.”  The healer says.

                “Aye.” Thor wraps an arm around Loki to lead him out. He will tend to his brother himself. Kelda and Sif stay behind. Erica sobs quietly as the healers clean her head wound and rub healing salves over the bruises on her body. They remove the binding bracelet on her wrist and sneer at the object. The head wound will heal in a few days. The psychological wounds will take much longer. When the healers finish their ministrations Kelda is finally able to move and sit beside the girl and cradle her.

                “Mim…..mim….MAMA!” Her cries break the hearts of every woman in the room. Sif sits there awkwardly feeling like the third wheel. She is the girl’s stepmother, but it is Kelda she wants in this moment of need. It speaks volumes about the relationship dynamics of the royal family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up, things are about to get even more interesting.


	7. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A whole lot of frustration going on.

“You saved her. If that boy had succeeded….” Thor trails off. He knows, deep in his bones, he would have done something to make him unworthy of Mjolnir.

                “You have no idea how close he was. If I had arrived a second later, she would have been ruined and we would be at war.”

                “I cannot thank you enough Loki. If ever you need something of me it is yours.”

                “Is that a wergild Thor?” Loki smirks.

                “Maybe it is and maybe it isn’t.”

                “Glad to see you are learning.”

                “Did you really freeze his dick off?”

                “Until it crumbled in my hands.” Loki’s hateful glee is evident. Thor crosses his legs and shivers. “I think it would be prudent if you suspend all courtship offers for the time being. Erica will need time to recover from this.”

                “Aye. I was not keen to wed her off in the first place.”

                “Erica is more than capable of running the realm and she won’t be alone should the unthinkable ever happen to you Thor. She has made great strides in engraciating herself to the noble class.”

                “I wish I could say the same of Sif. She is very unhappy.”

                “She didn’t think her request through all those years ago. She wanted you but didn’t think of what all that entails. She keeps trying to live her life like she is still a warrior in the army. The courtiers are not happy with her. Even the palace servants have their complaints at her lack of oversight and management.” Loki leaves out part about Sif also failing to provide the King an heir. He doesn’t want to put any ideas in his brother’s head.

                “I will speak with her on the matter.”

                “I should probably return to my chambers and wash off all this blood.” Loki rises from his seat and turns to leave.

                “Aye. Good night brother.”

                “Good night Thor.”

XxXxXxXxXx

                For two days Kelda sequesters Erica to her bedchamber to rest and recuperate. News of the attempted rape and of Loki’s brutal retribution of the boy travels quickly. The people of Asgard had forgotten Erica’s mortal nature. It is now all they talk about. Their future Queen is a feeble mortal girl that cannot defend herself. Did the Queen teach the girl nothing?

                “We must speak.” Thor says to Sif.

                “Is she well?” Sif asks.

                “As well as can be expected, but that is not the topic I must broach with you.”

                “What is it?”

                “You are not performing the duties of the Queen as you should. There is low morale among the servants and the head matron has been taking on much of the running of the household. You are not a warrior anymore Sif. Your duties lie elsewhere now.”

                “My duties….” Sif huffs. “And what of my marriage bed?” Thor looks away from her then. “Never, not once in all these years have you said that you love me. We were friends once. I know I’ve always felt more strongly for you than you for me, but I also thought with time that your heart would open to me. That you would forget her.  Your time with her was so short and yet I find that even now I am still competing with her memory. Erica looking so much like her doesn’t help either Thor. She reminds you daily of the love you lost.”

                “I am sorry Sif. I have tried, but I fear I will never love you in the way you want me to. You are my wife and Queen now. We made vows we cannot take back. You must give up the training grounds and hang up your sword.”

                “But the training field is my one shred of happiness! How can you take that from me?” Sif has tears in her eyes.

                “I am sorry Sif, but I must. I need you to be the Queen.” Thor says.

                “Is that an order Thor?”

                “It is.”

                Sif stalks out of the room to walk she knows not where. The tears are coming unfettered. She rattles her brains for solutions to fix this mess. For a brief moment she considers just walking away, but she cannot. She has nowhere else to go. Asgard is all she has ever known. Without the distraction of sparring with her weapons everyday she will go mad with the triviality and pettiness of the Queen’s duties. How did Frigga do it? Frigga was not a trivial petty person and yet she handled this job with the grace and seriousness of a warrior waging battle. She was meant for more than inventorying bed linens and yelling at servants.

                Thor is constantly reminded of Jane every time he looks at Erica. If only she could get rid of her maybe Thor would finally forget and move on. Thor will not marry her off so quickly now, and even when the girl is married she cannot be shipped off. She is Thor’s only heir.

                Sif stops crying then. The solution to her problems is so simple. She will give Thor a son. In his gratitude and joy he will lavish her with the love she has always craved and then Erica can be married off and shipped to a different realm. Having a child will fill up her time and give her someone to love besides Thor. It will even appease all the councilmen and courtiers, since they will view her as performing one of the Queen’s duties.

                Sif runs to the healer’s wing. It is late and there are no healers about. She riffles through the shelves and cupboards looking for a fertility potion. She’d downed her birth control potion just last week and will not be able to conceive for at least another two months, but Sif does not want to wait. She finds what she is looking for. The bottle is simply labeled with “fertility” and no instructions. Sif downs the entire contents of the bottle, safety be damned! Feeling like she has some measure of control over her life again, she turns back to go find her husband and fuck his brains out.

XxXxXxXxXx

                Loki tosses and turns as he dreams of Erica, of blood, and of new emotions and lust. Loki dreams he is murdering Avandae. Then he dreams he is Avandae and he is violating his darling girl. Loki awakens with a scream.

                He is not alone. The whore he bought the night before is snoring like a chainsaw next to him. He thought perhaps he could quench his lust by sating himself on someone else, someone that looks like Erica. It didn’t help. The whore next to him stirs and opens her eyes.

                “Time’s up. Get out.” Loki says to her. The woman frowns and climbs out of bed, gathering up her clothing as she goes. She slips on her dress and shoes and in a matter of seconds she is gone from his sight. Loki lets out a breath he was holding. He gets up and walks to the bathroom. The sight of his reflection disgusts him.

                “She’s a child. Hell she’s practically your daughter! Norns knows you did more to raise her than Thor! You cannot do this! It is wrong.” Loki looks away not feeling any better. When has he ever denied himself something he wanted, even when it was forbidden? Especially when it was forbidden.  Loki showers and dresses. He practices his facial expressions in the mirror before he leaves. The last thing he wants to do is leer at his niece.

XxXxXxXxXx

                A knock comes at Erica’s door and Kelda bids the person to enter. It is Loki. The girl jumps up from her seat and squeezes Loki tightly. She looks up at him with nothing but hero worship in her eyes. His heart melts. His fingers sweep and errant lock of hair out of her face and behind her ear. His eyes are fathomless pools of devotion and longing as he gazes at her.

                “How are your hands?” Kelda asks Loki with a warm smile. Loki startles out of his reverie to answer her.

                “Oh, bruised, but it is a happy injury, one that I would endure over and over again.” Loki says as he looks back at Erica. Erica’s eyes start to tear and she snuggles back against Loki’s chest. The warmth and softness of her body does not help Loki’s rapidly growing condition.  He grips her biceps and gently pushes her back. “It is alright my darling girl. You are safe now. I will never let harm come to you again.”

                He guides her to take a seat, and he too in turn so that he can cross his legs. “How are you recovering?” He asks.

                “My head still stings at times but I’ll get over that. He blindsided me. When we were walking in the garden before, he asked me if I knew magic. I told him that I had been trained by the best, by you. I thought he was just making idle conversation.”

                “He was assessing how well you could defend yourself. Without your magic you are quite defenseless. No amount of weapons training will bring you to the level of other Asgardians. However, that does not mean you should not be trained at all. I will teach you how to use daggers, especially in close quarters with an assailant. But that means you must carry one on your person at all times henceforth.” Loki curses himself. He should have Sif teach her these things. Being in close physical quarters with Erica is another temptation he does not need.

                “I’ll have the palace seamstress make alterations to her gowns.” Kelda says.

                “When can I begin the training?” Erica asks.

                “When you are fully mended I think.” Loki says.

                “Three days should do it.” Kelda says. Loki and Erica nod. Erica is still looking at Loki like a love sick puppy eager to please its master.

                “I love you Loki.”

                “I love you too my darling girl.”

XxXxXxXxXx

                Erica tosses and turns in her bed. She cannot sleep. Her mind plays over and over again the moment when her naked body was pressed to Loki’s. She should be crying. She should be having nightmares about her attacker. But for the last three nights she has dreamed of her Uncle, kissing her, holding her, protecting her, and making her body feel things she has only felt when she is alone in bed late at night.

                She knows her Uncle loves her, but he and Kelda have trained her well to pick up on subtle body language, speech patterns, and other clues. She didn’t imagine it. Loki desires her. She is sure of it. For the first time Erica understands why she has never felt interested in any of the boys her age. She wants her Uncle. She always has. Her fingers creep south on her body as aching and wetness cramp between her thighs. She touches herself but finds it is not enough. She wants more, she wants something larger.

                Frustrated, she stops what she is doing. She needs to think. She cannot just fuck Loki in a one-time affair or fling. He’s her damn Uncle! What does she really want from him? Is it just sex? Norns know her hormones are running wild right now. She learned her lesson watching Sif. Sif fantasized about fucking her father for centuries, and when she finally got what she wanted she got a whole lot of other stuff she didn’t want.

                “But he loves me too.” She hopes. She needs to know. Does her uncle simply lust for her? Or does he desire as she does, something more, something lasting, something binding? The people of Asgard would never condone her and Loki marrying, not to mention her father. Even if she renounced her claim on the throne, her father would still never give them permission to marry. They could run away together, she supposed, but that is not a long term solution. Eventually sleep takes her as her mind churns, searching for a way to get what she wants.  


	8. Daggers and Touches

“I created it yesterday and put it on this chain so that you can wear it around your neck at all times.” Loki says as he hands the seeing stone to Thor. Loki knows now that Erica is not safe alone in his presence. She’d merely given him a hug in gratitude, something she had done thousands of times before, but this time Loki’ body responded too eagerly to her touch. That was two days ago.

                Loki decided the only way he could keep from doing something he would regret is if he told on himself, more or less. He took a seer stone and a ball of Erica’s hair, which he stole from her hairbrush and enchanted the object to glow whenever the girl’s virtue was in danger. It will glow orange when the act is about to be committed. It will glow red if it is too late. Knowing that Thor will have something on his person at all times informing him if his daughter’s virtue is in peril should hopefully make him hesitate to touch.

                “I thank you for once again protecting Erica’s good name and person.” Thor says.

                “I thank you as well Uncle. I feel much safer now.” Erica lies. She’s cursing a blue streak inside her head at Loki. No matter what she does or who she does it with, she’ll get caught. Damn it!

                “Uncle, are you going to teach me to fight with daggers today?” Erica asks innocently. She notices the slightest tick in Loki’s jaw.

                “Yes of course.” He draws breath quickly as he speaks. “Go and dress for training, something with trousers and I’ll meet you at the field.” Loki leaves the throne room looking calm but inside he is trembling. He needs to keep it together. If he tells her he can’t continue her training she’ll want to know why.

                Loki prepares the daggers and throws a few himself while he waits for Erica to arrive. The field is full of warriors beating the hell out of one another. The sounds of grunting men and clashing metal mix with the smell of dirt and sweat. With the exception of Sif, who is now absent this is a strictly male domain.

                “I’m ready Uncle.” Erica says low and seductive. Loki turns to look at her and comes undone. Her entire outfit is tight. Her pants accentuate every curve and leave nothing to the imagination. Her ass is sublime. Her bodice is laced in making her waist narrow and her breasts heave. Moreover, the whole assemble is green. Loki’s green. He swallows hard.

                “Uh well let’s get started.” Loki tries not to look at her. He notices that all the other men on the field are, however, and he glares at them. The men all look away in unison as if caught committing a crime.

                “First I will have you hold several different styles and test them for fit and balance in your hand. Once we find the ideal blade for you I will show you how to throw it.” Loki turns his attention to the blades and tries to focus on the task at hand. It helps. As the lesson progresses Loki finds it necessary to wrap his arm around her waist and guide her arm so that she can feel how a proper throw moves. Multiple times Loki has to redirect her gaze back to the wood post and away from his face. She keeps looking at him with those damned eyes.

                Erica gets bold. One of her hands, which was resting between Loki’s shoulder blades suddenly brushes Loki’s ass and she gives it a gentle squeeze. Loki’s eyes go wide and he drops the dagger and pulls away. The look he gives her is open, feral, fearful, and needy.

                “What are you doing?”

                “I knew it. You do desire me.” She says softly.

                “Are you mad? We are surrounded by people, anyone could have seen you. Training is over for today. We will discuss this later.”

XxXxXxXxXx

                The walk back to the palace was a long one and by the time they reach Erica’s quarters Loki is a shaking mess.

                “WHY DID YOU DO THAT?” Loki shouts at her once the door is closed.

                “Because I wanted to, and you wanted me to.” Erica says.

                “You can never do that again! Do you understand?” Loki grabs her arms and shakes her.

                “Why not?”

                “You know why, don’t play the stupid girl with me. I know you know damn well why!”

                “I want what I want, wrong or otherwise.”

                “And what of your birthright? What about all the training Kelda and I have invested in helping you keep it? You and I cannot have some dalliance. You are expected to remain pure until your wedding night, or did you forget?”

                “I want to marry you. I don’t want anyone else.”

                “You just have an infatuation. That is all. I rescued you from defilement and now you feel grateful.”

                “And what do you feel? Uncle.” Erica’s eyes bore into his.

                “What I feel is irrelevant. Your father would never allow it. The people of Asgard would never allow it. You are the heir to the throne! I cannot be your husband, or anything else.”

                “What if I renounce my birthright?”

                “Even then, your father would kill me if I ever willfully put my prick in you. You know that!”

                Erica has tears in her eyes. She knows he is right. If he even so much as kisses her, her father will know. For the time being her father has postponed all courtship offers, but she knows it is only a matter of time before a husband is selected for her. The thought of anyone else touching her, sickens her. She falls onto her bed sobbing. Loki wipes his face dry of his own tears before leaving her room and returning to his. His chest feels cramped and hollow.

XxXxXxXxXx

                Loki asks Sif to take over Erica’s weapons training, for which the Queen is grateful. She now has a legitimate excuse to go to the training field again, if only temporarily. She needs the distraction. For weeks they work together on Erica’s technique. They work in close quarters and everyday Erica finds herself in the dirt on the ground with Sif above her, restraining her. It gives her flashbacks of Avandae, but she knows she must endure this. Sif is trying to teach her how to keep her head and think clearly when she is overpowered and in a vulnerable position. She just wishes it was Loki straddling her. The warriors of Asgard certainly admire the view. Every day the stop their training and watch the Queen and future Queen wrestle in the dirt and play with sharp blades.

                Loki doesn’t come to the training field when Erica is there. He doesn’t come to her chambers unless he knows Kelda will be there, and will only engage Erica in conversation when sitting at the dinner or breakfast table surrounded by other people. Erica becomes depressed and Kelda notices it. Six months after the attempted rape, Kelda corners Loki in the hallway.

                “Do you blame her for what happened? Is that why you distance yourself from her? What happened to her was not her fault!” Kelda hisses at Loki. Loki is surprised by the assumption.

                “It is not that.”

                “Then what is it? Why have you distanced yourself from her? She misses you. She longs for your presence, for your love. Why are you pushing her away?”

                “Because I must.” Loki looks so haunted and desperate.

                “But WHY?”

                “Because I love her in a way I should not!” Loki confesses through gritted teeth. Kelda’s eyes go wide and she looks him up and down, not wanting to believe him.

                “You wouldn’t.”

                “I am not to be left alone with her. Not ever.” Loki stalks away to hide in his shame.

XxXxXxXxXxX

                Kelda looks over at Loki during dinner over and over again. Erica always brightens up at dinner because she sits next to Loki. She watches them together and the mutual pain etched in their faces is obvious now that Kelda is looking for it. This is a disaster. Thor turns and addresses her out of the blue.

                “Kelda have you seen my wife?”

                “No Your Majesty.”

                “She’s never late for the evening meal, and even when she is she usually tells me in advance.”

                “I do not know My King.”

                Lady Eir walks into the feasting hall then, her steel grey eyes are trained on Thor and there is a look of glee and joy in her face. She walks up to him quickly.

                “My King, I have wonderful news. Your wife is with child!”

                “What?”

                “The Queen is pregnant!” She announces loud enough for several people near her to hear. Forks and knives clatter on plates at the High Table. Loki, Kelda, and Erica try not to look horrified, but they fail epically. The news spreads fast in the dining hall and a loud cheer from the people rolls out from the crowd.  “Congratulations My King!” can be heard coming from several different people sprinkled about the room. The volume level of the room increases tenfold as people speculate about Erica’s standing as Thor’s heir. The question everyone is asking, “Is it a boy or a girl?”


	9. Replacements

 

“Of course there is no rush to marry after that terrible incident at the stables.” Lady Northman says to Erica as she threads a needle. The pregnancy announcement was only yesterday and already the way she is being treated by the courtiers is different. They aren’t subtle either. Most are hedging their bets, but none of the ladies present are as eager as they were 48 hours ago to have their sons marry her.

                “My husband and I have been discussing whether or not to have another child. Of course he’s not the one that has to do all the work.” One of the courtiers says.

                “Or suffer all the pain.” Another lady adds.

                Of course they all plan to get pregnant. If Sif bears a son, they will all want to have daughters of the same age available to marry him. The bitches! They are backstabbers all! With each passing minute Erica finds it impossible to keep her fake smile plastered on her face. She finally gives up and makes her excuses, knowing the moment she is gone they will all talk about her.

                She walks back to her chambers to sulk and complain to Kelda about the two faced league of hags currently occupying her late grandmother’s sewing room.  She is almost to her room when the doors to Loki’s chambers open and he steps out into the hallway. The look of surprise on his face is only brief. It is quickly followed by the mask he puts on while in her presence.

                “How are you fairing?” He asks.

                “What do you care? I have nothing now! I am neither the heir nor beloved to the one I want most. How am I to spend my life? As the pet of a younger sibling? Or am I to be married to a stranger and shipped off so that my father may forget me…just as you have.”

                “That is not true my darling girl.”

                “You don’t get to call me that anymore.” Erica opens the door to her room and slams it shut.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

                For three months the kingdom holds its breath as it awaits the news of the gender of Sif’s child. Finally, when she is far enough along, Lady Eir performs a test. It is a boy. For Erica it is the last straw. Her entire life she was groomed for the throne and now it has been snatched from her. Eventually Sif will get rid of her by marrying her off to a prince in a foreign realm, and Asgard will forget she ever existed.

                To Hell with that! She has nothing to lose by misbehaving and everything to gain by going after what she wants. Her 18th birthday is just three months away. She will be given a golden apple and made immortal. She will no longer be a child, but an adult. Erica resolves to go after her happily ever after and damn the consequences!

XxXxXxXx

                It is late at night and Loki makes his usual trek to the brothel to select a woman for the evening. Normally he would pre-arrange for one to show up at the palace, but he wants to see if there is any new blood. None of the women he has fucked lately have done the job. He knows that is partly not their fault, and he is desperate to release tonight.

                The whorehouse madam has become accustomed to seeing the dark prince at her establishment. Lately his preferences have leaned towards slender bronzed skinned girls with chocolate brown hair. The madam knows of another royal that fits that description, and she wonders idly if Loki is consciously aware of the source of his preferences? It is no matter. She has a new girl she thinks he’ll like.

                Loki is introduced to her and finds her acceptable. She looks like a knock-off Erica and Loki wonders if the madam is on to him. He finds he doesn’t care. He makes his purchase and escorts the whore back to the palace unaware of an invisible spectator cataloging his every move.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

                “Ahh fuck! Open your mouth. Open your mouth and swallow.” Loki orders as he pulls out of the whore’s cunt and stuffs his cock down her throat to come. “Take it all down, yes, that’s it, like a good girl. Mmmm. Yessss.” He fucks her face as she expertly sucks him.

                “Oh, you’re good. You’ll do. Tell your madam that I expect you here every night at 11pm sharp. You will use the servant hallways to enter the palace and you will not be late. Is that understood?”

                “Yes My Lord.”

                “Good, now get out.” Loki lies back in his bed exhausted and covered in a layer of sweat. The whore dresses and leaves through a small door hidden under a tapestry. Loki catches his breath for a minute before leaning over and snatching up his satin emerald green pajama pants and slipping them on. He’s about to get up to take a piss when the light sound of someone breathing sends a shiver up his spine. He quickly grabs a dagger hidden under the mattress and turns.

                “I know you are there. I can hear you. Whoever you are, you better show yourself now and I may be merciful.”

                Slowly the invisibility cloaking Erica melts away. She is seated in a large wing-backed chair facing the bed. Her skirt is hitched up above her hips and her legs are splayed obscenely wide, draped over the arms of the chair. Her juice soaked panties are on the floor.  She lets Loki see her like that, see her open weeping womanhood for a moment before lowering her legs and her skirts back down. She doesn’t speak but looks at him, turns, walks to his chamber door and leaves. Her panties are still on the ground.

XxXxXxXxXx

                The day of Erica’s 18th birthday has come. She requested that her chambers be filled with hundreds of bouquets of every kind of flower there is. Kelda thinks it is ridiculous but it brings a smile to the girl’s face, something she hasn’t seen in months.

                Officially, until the child is born, Erica is still the heir even though everyone has stopped treating her that way. But for tonight, her adornments reflect her current standing in the realm. She is the Crowned Princess and Heir Apparent. She wears her grandmother’s crown and her father’s colors. Thor is dressed in all his regalia as a very pregnant Sif stands on the dais to his right. Loki is on the left. He holds a pillow in his hands, and perched upon it is the apple gleaming like the sun.

                “Today is a day of great joy for me. My daughter, my heir, my first born child, you are of age today. You are a grown woman this day. You look like you mother, but unlike her you will live a very long time. To you I present the Golden Apple of Idunn. May its flesh nourish you.”

                Erica is kneeling before her father and accepts the apple and bites into it. Power. Power like she has never felt courses through her body. Her whole body glows and she rises feeling and seeing Asgard as if a foggy haze has been lifted from her eyes. She can see clearly for the first time. She is eternal now, like her grandmother before her. She is a link in a chain that goes way back to all the other fertility goddesses and marriage goddesses before her. That which she has suppress since childhood burns bright inside her body, but she doesn’t show it to them. Not yet. Not yet.

XxXxXxXxXx

                The libations and compliments flow freely at the celebration. Nobles left and right suck up to the princess, if just for the night. Do these people even know how patronizing they sound to her? She doesn’t care. She is all smiles tonight. She won’t get everything thing she wants, but she will get one thing she wants.

                Loki avoids her as much as he can considering they are family and they are sitting next to each other. He excuses himself as early as he can. She is even more radiant, more beautiful. He didn’t think that was possible. People always glow for a few days after having their first apple. She shines like the sun, like her father.  

                He walks back to his room where a decanter of wine is waiting to help him fall asleep. Loki has given serious consideration to leaving Asgard altogether. He cannot continue on like this, with temptation just across the hall. When he gets to his room he finds a note next to the wine. It is from Erica.

                _My Dearest Beloved Loki,_

_Though I receive my Golden Apple tonight I cannot fathom an eternity without you. I’m going to end it. Despite my hardest efforts to seduce you, you have resisted me at every turn and I am bereft of the love I know we could share were our titles not in the way. On another world, in another life you and I could be together. But that will never happen my love, and I can suffer in pain no longer._

_All my love,_

_Erica_

                Loki panics. He runs to Erica’s room hoping to intercept her. But when he opens the door he feels a confinement ward surround his body. Magic shackles appear on his wrists and he is involuntarily dragged to the bed. His wrists end up pinned to Erica’s massive headboard and his clothes dissolve from his body. He is chained and naked on Erica’s bed. The amount of energy, time, planning, and research that she put into pulling off all these complex spells at the same time frightens Loki. He taught her everything she knows. When he tries to break the spells with his own magic nothing happens. She already knows what cards he’ll play. Loki looks about the room and notices all the flowers then. The fragrant aroma is thick, almost too much. The sound of the doorknob turning redirects his attention and Erica walks in.

                “Finally.” She says. She locks the door and quickly casts a spell to keep invaders out.

                “What are you doing? What is this?”

                “You once said that if you ever willfully put your prick in me my father would kill you. So what if it was unwillfully?”

                “What?”

                “He cannot find fault with you if I am the one doing the violating, if I fuck you against your will, put your babe in my womb? His choices would be limited as to what he could do to limit the scandal. He would have no choice but to allow us to wed.”

                “He would ship you off to a monastery where you would birth the babe in secret and then take the child from you. The people of the ruling class have been doing that for centuries!”

                “But I’m the Goddess of Marriage and Fertility. I’ve had a vision, a divine vision that told me that our child would grow up to be someone very important to the future of the realm. I am merely fulfilling my duty to the realm and the Norns.”

                “You’re mad.”

                “I’m in love.” Erica starts taking off her clothes. Loki protests and begs her to let him go, but he knows she has made up her mind. His protests stop when she is fully naked before him and slinking up his body. She begins kissing his thighs. Loki’s breath hitches as his cock rises.

                “Erica please.” He’s not even sure if he is begging her to stop or continue. Her amateur hands rake upward and shyly touch his manhood. “Ah!” He gasps. She gazes at it with curiosity and eagerness and then takes it into her virgin mouth.

                The smell and taste of it is Loki but stronger, heavier. She can taste the salty bitter essence dribbling from the tip and realizes it is his seed. She sucks on the helmet hard and Loki thrusts up, choking her. She pulls of gasping.

                “Did I do that wrong?”

                “No, it was good. Oh Norns Erica. Darling girl you have to stop this. You’re throwing away your whole future on me.”

                “You are my future.” She moves to straddle his hips then, perching her sex above his shaft, the tip nudging at her entrance. “I love you Loki.” And she lowers herself down. She moans loudly as each silky inch enters her, gasping as her insides stretch and the pleasure sings.

                “Oh Gods it’s in!” Loki cries out. He leans forward to kiss her and she responds. She cradles his head in her hands as they share their first truly intimate moment with each other. The wind outside picks up and a distant roll of thunder booms. Erica begins to move. Slowly at first she rides him. Before long she is bouncing on top of him as fast as she can with Loki thrusting upward, both seeking their completion.

                “Come inside me.”

                “No Erica, we shouldn’t. We can’t…”

                “You want me to swallow it down like a good girl don’t you?” Erica repeats the words Loki said to his whore a couple months ago. The knowledge that Erica had been there the entire time watching them and touching herself sends Loki over the edge and he yells as he spills inside her.

                There is pounding on her chamber door now. So much so the wood is splitting beneath what is obviously Mjolnir on the other side. The wood would have given way on the first blow had she not enchanted the door. Quickly Erica pulls off of Loki and wraps a sheet around her naked body. She covers up Loki’s lower half and then grabs a heavy candlestick on the night table.

                “I’m sorry I have to do this, but I don’t want him blaming you for this.” She hits Loki in the head leaving a large gash above his eye.


	10. Reservations

With one final swing the door breaks apart like shattered glass. Thor, Sif, Kelda, the Warriors Three and several palace guards all rush into the room. They find a princess naked and wrapped up in a bedsheet standing next to her bed where Loki is chained up, bleeding, and moaning in pain.

                No one expected this. The group feared a very different scenario in fact. The shocking nature of the scene before him strikes Thor dumb for a moment as his poor mind processes the truth. His daughter just raped her uncle.

                “What? What is this? What has happened? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?” Thor’s voice gets incrementally louder with each question until he is screaming at Erica in horror. In that moment Erica stops suppressing her powers as a Goddess and lets them free for all to see. Light emanates from her, even more brilliant than the glow of the apple. All the flowers in the room bloom open and turn towards her as though she were the sun. Erica’s breath hitches as she feels the spark of life within her. Her child, Loki’s child has taken root. She puts a hand to her belly and smiles with a distant glassy expression.

                “I saw terrible things happening, and no matter what I did to try to prevent them, I failed. Now those bad things might not happen. Now that Loki and I are together, our child will do great things. We will marry and be happy.”

                “You have gone mad!” Sif says to her. Kelda notices the trampled suicide note Loki dropped on the floor earlier and picks it up. She reads it and covers her mouth in shock.

                “My King….” She passes the note to him. Thor reads the note and his heart breaks. He had no idea such dark thoughts inhabited his daughter’s mind.

                “Take them both to the infirmary for a thorough examination. After that I want them brought to the throne room to face judgment.”

                The guards swarm the bed to remove Loki but find that the shackles on the headboard will not budge. One of Loki’s eyes is sealed shut with blood which is leaking from a sizeable goose egg on his forehead.

                “Oh um, let me get those.”

XxXxXxXxXxXx

                The people that were still in the feasting hall when Thor’s amulet started glowing orange and then red, are now in the throne room to find out what happened. People know from Thor’s yelling and the hurrying of the royal family and the guards that princess’ virtue was under threat again. They are expecting the perpetrator to be drag before the King in chains any minute.

                Lady Eir confirms that Erica is with child, however faintly, and that she is the new Goddess of Fertility and Marriage. For her to be unwed and pregnant is unacceptable. The incident cannot be kept secret either. Too many people know that something transpired.

                A healer dabs Loki’s eye to clean away the blood as the wound on his forehead is sealed shut. Aside from that and minor abrasions on his wrists, he is fine. They are brought clothes from their quarters and told to dress swiftly. Then, the palace guards slap shackles on both of them and lead them to the throne room.

                “Why is he being cuffed? He did nothing wrong!” Erica protests.

                “The King will determine that.” The guard rebuffs her. As they enter the throne room the people gasp in shock to see both Loki and the princess (the supposed victim) chained like criminals. Echoes of the past ring forth at the sight of the Dark Prince chained in the throne room and standing before the King.

                “Erica Thorsdottir, you stand before me accused of rape and incest. How do you plead?”

                “Not guilty father.”

                “And you Loki Odinson are accused of treason, defilement of a child, and betrayal of your King. How do you plead?”

                “Guilty.” He whispers. Gossip explodes from the crowd behind them and Erica interjects.

                “That’s not true. He rebuffed my advances at every turn. He is innocent!”

                “I wanted to touch you, chained though you had me, I wanted you. Norns help me, but I was willing.”

                “But you never gave in to me. Father, he damns himself for no reason.”

                “It is wrong for me to love you as I do, I’m your Uncle.”

                “You’re not my Uncle! We’re not even the same species!”

                “That doesn’t matter!” Thor interrupts. “You are the heir to the throne and your conduct-“

                “Heir to the throne? Surely you jest father. Everyone knows that title will be lost to me once Sif gives birth.”

                “It is your birthright nonetheless.”

                “It WAS my birthright.” Erica says. Loki turns and looks at her then and an unexpected dark chuckle rolls from his mouth. Thor and Erica both look at him quizzically.

                “I love you so much right now.”

                “Enough! How long have you known you are the Goddess of Marriage and Fertility?” Thor asks her.

                “I learned it just today when I bit into the flesh of the apple. I felt it. I saw things, things that frightened me.” Erica lies. “The vision I had showed me a terrible future where-“

                “Stop! You mustn’t share your visions with anyone, to do so would mean the loss of that gift. You can never share the things you see until after they come to pass. Do you understand?” Thor instructs.

                “Yes Papa.” Erica says. Thor’s angry demeanor melts into sadness. He can’t recall the last time his little girl called him that.

                “The note we found on the floor in your room, how long have you felt this way?”

                “Ever since the stable incident.”

                “And when did you mean to carry out that act?”

                “Tonight.” She lies again.

                “But you instead attacked Loki. When did you decide to do that?”

                “During the feast. It was the only solution I found to be….acceptable.” She lies again. She had to plan and prepare those spells for weeks, but her father’s ignorance of magic plays to her benefit. The whole time Erica is speaking Loki is looking upon her with doting enamored affection.  

                “Loki, did you know she planned this? Is that why you left dinner early?”

                “I left dinner early because I couldn’t be around her, and not touch her. Why do you think I created that amulet for you? It wasn’t to keep her safe from others.”

                “How long have you felt this way about her?”

                “I have always loved her Thor. At first as a child, innocent, sweet, and in need of a guiding hand. She was always a wonderful student and I withheld none of my knowledge from her. In her I found a companion with a lust for learning that matched my own. Like me she was an outcast hated by her fellow citizens for not being the perfect ideal. We found kinship in that. As the years went by she blossomed into a beautiful woman, though I did not see it until that night in the stables. Her dress was ripped open and her beauty was laid bare for me to see. From that moment and every day since, I have not stopped thinking about her in that new way.  I am sorry brother. I tried to stay away. I hoped that as time passed her hero worship would wear off and her infatuation would transfer to someone new. I was wrong.”

               “This isn’t some new pathetic attempt at the throne again is it?” Thor presses. “Marrying my heir so you can usurp me?” Thor growls.

               “You think I would use her so? My darling girl? After all the hell I put myself through to avoid giving in….You stupid oaf!” Loki’s rage thickens the air in the room. Trusting Loki is always such a dangerous endeavor, but he does trust Loki’s rage. That much he learned during the Svartleheim debacle. Rage is perhaps the only honest emotion Loki has. Thor sits there and stares at them both for an eternity before he makes a decision.

              “She now carries your child in her womb. She is the Goddess of Marriage and she is to be an unwed mother. I cannot permit that. Your sentences are as follows. You will wed, tomorrow morning. After, you will both be exiled to Midgard for the duration of the pregnancy. After that I will decide what is to be done with you. Though technically speaking you are my only heir, with a child on the way I feel it is permissible and safe to renounce you. You are no longer my heir Erica. Consider your stay on Midgard to be an extended honeymoon. Release them.”

              Loki and Erica embrace one another. Erica wants to kiss him but with Thor watching Loki subtly shakes his head. She settles for a long hug and rests her head on his shoulder. Flowers bloom from the marble floor around them, each turning upward to Erica for love and sunshine.

XxXxXxXxXx

                The Bifrost lights up at the balcony of Avenger’s Tower. Tony Stark no longer fights. He’s in his late 60’s now. He does still fund the Avengers, and the Tower is willed to Steve Rogers when Tony dies. Unlike Tony, Steve hasn’t aged a day. Bruce hasn’t either. Natasha and Clint have retired and have disappeared to parts unknown. Nick Fury has been dead 2 years now from a heart attack. There are some new faces at Avenger’s Tower, young ones that Thor does not recognize.

                “Thor! I haven’t seen you in twenty years! How are you?” Steve asks as he hugs his old battle buddy.

                “I am not well my friend. There is great heaviness in my heart. The burdens of the throne weigh heavily on me. I wish this were a social call, but it is not.”

                “Is there danger coming?”

                “Not exactly.”

XxXxXxXxXx

                The following day a very impromptu ceremony is held where the bride is wearing a borrowed gown and the groom has a black bruise on his forehead. There is no feast scheduled after the ceremony. This is a wedding of shame and the couple is to be escorted to the Bifrost with their luggage after the ceremony is over. Though many people from Asgard arrive to watch the ceremony it is mostly to gawk and deride the couple. Erica and Loki are too engrossed with each other to care. They are all smiles. The ceremony is brief but binding.

                Thor grips Mjolnir tightly when Loki kisses his daughter. To him, she is still his little girl and Loki is the brother that stabbed him in the ribs with the dagger. He doesn’t trust Loki. He still fears that his brother is plotting, but his daughter carries his child in her womb. What else could he have done for her? With their kiss their marriage is sealed. Erica glows again, this time with the power of the Goddess of Marriage. Of all the marriages in the realm, her marriage to Loki is most sacred for it is the one marriage she cannot annul. The people watching still their wagging tongues. It is not wise to mock the new Goddess that possesses the powers of Allmother.

                Loki and Erica are escorted to an awaiting carriage and driven to the Bifrost.

                “Where on Midgard will we go? Where will we live?”

                “Fret not darling, I have a beautiful estate in the country I think you will find acceptable.”

                “You do?”

                “Oh yes. I am well funded as well. One of the benefits of longevity is compounding interest. We will be very comfortable I assure you.”

                “I’ve never met another human before. I wonder what they are like.”

                “They are uncultured and barbaric unfortunately. It was not always so. Not two centuries ago they were more refined. Midgard has gone the way of beasts and war machines, mostly because there are too many of them. There are too many people living in poverty and not enough resources for everyone. Had I succeeded in conquering them I would have drastically reduced the population to much more sustainable levels.”

                “Is that why father locked you up?”

                “Yes. In my folly I thought I could control their entire world. Mortals are a stubborn lot.”

                “Yes we are.” Erica snuggles into his side. Loki smiles at that.

                “Tonight I will take us to a hotel and make love to you properly. Tomorrow we will go to the estate and set up our household.” When they reach the Bifrost they disembark with their luggage. “Before we leave I need to change. Your gown works with Midgardian Bridal fashion but my attire does not.” Loki’s green and black leather attire melts away into a black suit and bowtie. Erica has never seen anything like it before.

                “You look ridiculous.”

                “You say that now; just wait until you see how the women dress down there. Ah! Heimdall, I haven’t spoken to you in ages. How are you? Frostbitten I trust?”

                “I’ll be watching you closely.” Heimdall says.

                “You keep your leering eyes away from my marriage bed!” Loki instinctively wraps a protective arm around his new wife to shield her from his view. “Open the gate.” Heimdall lowers his sword and the Bifrost whirls open. Loki, Erica, and all their stuff get sucked in. Erica clings to Loki as they fly through space at an awesome speed. When they land Loki curses Heimdall and Thor both. They’re on the balcony of Avenger’s Tower.

                “Hello Loki.”

                “Ah, the soldier. I assume my brother warned you of my arrival?”

                “He did.” Erica senses the tension between Loki and the people gathered. These must be the people that helped her father defeat her ~~uncle~~ husband when he tried to conquer Midgard. Erica quickly turns on the charm.

                “Husband? Will you not introduce me to your friends?” Erica says innocently. Steve and Loki both redden in embarrassment as the wide eyed young woman smiles brightly everyone. She is the picture of an angel in her sparkling white lace wedding dress.

                “Ahem, Erica Thorsdottir this is Captain Steve Rogers also known as Captain America. The angry looking one behind him is Dr. Bruce Banner. The old man is Mr. Anthony Stark also known as the Iron Man. The rest I have not met before. Everyone, this is my wife, her Royal Highness Princess Erica Thorsdottir.

                “Hello.” They all say in unison. She steps forward to address them.

                “I have never met another human before. I am pleased to meet all of you.” She then wows them by making flowers sprout at her feet. They all look down at them in astonishment.

                “Oh, I am sorry. I am still learning how to control that.” She lies.

                “It’s no problem miss.” Steve says with a smile.

                “Darling we must go. We’ll need to pack everything. We will not have servants here like we do in Asgard. You remember your astral pocket training yes?”

                “Of course.” They turn to the giant pile of trunks sitting behind them and go to work. Loki and Erica raise up their palms and focus their magic energies between their hands. One by one each of the luggage pieces disappear. It only takes them a minute to accomplish.

                “There now. Come, I will teach you how to hail a New York Taxi Cab.”

                “What’s a Taxi Cab.”

                “Oh well it is a transport, like a carriage or a glider.”

                “With horses or without?”

                “Without.” The Avengers all stare at the couple as they have their conversation. They all love her and hate him.

                “If you’ll excuse us. We’ll be going now.”

                “We’ll be in touch.” Tony says in a mockingly joyful tone.

                “You should come by the estate once we’ve set up our home. I’ll make tea.” She says.

                “Ah, thank you Miss. We will.” Steve says. Loki guides her to the elevator and down. When the doors close shut they all turn to one another.

                “ _She_ overpowered _him_?” Bruce asks.

                “Bullshit.” Tony says.

                “Did you see her eyes?”

                “Yeah. Thor’s big baby blues and Jane’s face. What’s not to like?”

XxXxXxXxXxXx

                The ride to the hotel was a strange and exciting one. The yellow “car” as Loki called it smelled like food and the driver was nosy and rude. The lights of the city are bright and beautiful, but the people are dressed in a shocking manner.

                “Husband, do all the women on Midgard dress like whores?”

                “Mostly yes, though I dare say the whores of Asgard have better taste and decorum.”

                “I’m afraid to say I agree. Do these women not possess any modesty at all?”

                “Only a fraction of them do, I am afraid to say. We’re here.” The taxi stops and Loki pays the man with a strange looking currency. When they enter the hotel all eyes turn to them. They look powerful, beautiful, and wealthy. Erica notices the small bit of green magic swirling in Loki’s palm and wonders what he is up to.

                “Reservation of the Bridal Suite for Mr. and Mrs. Odinson.” The clerk behind the counter frowns as the reservation information for the room comes up. The room is double booked! The other couple has already checked in and the couple standing before him is clearly here on their wedding night. He quickly checks for openings in other rooms and finds the Presidential suite is not booked this evening.

                “Ah, forgive me for taking so long. There was some confusion. It would appear we have upgraded your reservation to the Presidential Suite, at no extra cost of course.” The clerk smiles. Loki smiles back. A bellhop escorts the couple upstairs and informs them of all the amenities the suite has to offer. Loki tips the man generously and shuts the door. They are finally alone together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golly Gee. I wonder what's in the next chapter. ;)


	11. Buttons and Potions

“Turn around darling. I’ll help you out of your dress.” Loki’s loving gaze peers deep into hers. For a second Erica wonders why they don’t just use magic to get naked, but she opts to keep silent and turns her back to him. Loki’s fingers dance down the little buttons and he kisses a clear patch of skin on her neck.

                “You’re an amazing insane woman you know that?” He breathes into her ear.

                “So I was right?” Loki chuckles low and dark.

                “Yes my wife. You were right.” His teeth lightly scrape her neck as he kisses it again. He finishes with the last button and pushes the flaps of fabric apart, baring her back to him. His hands move under the tops of the sleeves and push them down. The dress pools into a white cloud on the floor leaving her nearly naked; save for her panties. Erica’s hands cup her breasts shyly as Loki kisses slowly down her back. She can sense him kneeling behind her as his fingers hook under the fabric and are pulled down. Loki pauses for a moment and grabs her left globe and softly nibbles her sweet flesh before pulling the panties all the way down to her ankles where she steps out of them.

                She turns around to face him and he drinks in her nude form. “On the bed darling.” Loki pulls at his bowtie and undresses. She watches him remove his clothing. She didn’t have time to appreciate him the first time. He’s always covered from neck to wrist and then some. Seeing any unclothed patch of skin on him is positively erotic. He finishes and climbs on the bed.

                “Spread your legs love. I want to explore you.”

                Erica doesn’t know why but she feels vulnerable and shy now. It’s not like they haven’t already had sex. It was just so rushed and he was chained up without the ability to escape. The slight pressure of Loki’s palms on her thighs pries them apart. He kisses that tender flesh near her folds. Loki lies down on his stomach between her legs.

                “Scoot forward a little for me.” Her sweet womanhood is swollen and red. Her hair is catching her scent and Loki spreads her folds to investigate further. He makes constant eye contact with her. He’s watching her reaction as he touches all her different parts, cataloging each response in his mind. Loki presses on her clit and rubs it in fast vigorous circles. Erica moans loudly and bucks into his hand.

                “I want to taste you darling. Squirt for me.” He dips his head down to lap as her entrance.

                “Loki? Ah!”

                “Shhh. It’s alright darling. I know. Let go.”  Loki pushes two fingers inside her as he sucks hard on the nerve bundle apex. Her fingers rake into his hair and her body twitches from the pleasure. Her toes curl and her abdomen cramps as white hot light clouds her vision and paralyses her body. A clear stream of fluids shoots into Loki’s awaiting mouth and he laps and sucks it all down like it is the sweetest honey. He gives Erica a moment to recover.  

                He sits up and grabs under her knees to pull her down and flat on her back before mounting her. His member is red and leaking, but he waits patiently, kissing her and touching her. She tastes herself when he kisses her. Their hands rake over each other as they mutter sweet things.

                “I love you Loki.”

                “You taste like the sweetest wine.”

                “I want to make you so happy.”

                “You do my love. Are you ready for me?”

                “Yes! I’ve waited so long. Make love to me.”

                “Hold on to me, here we go.” Loki pushes in gently. He knows she is still sore from last night and does not want to hurt her. She’s so impossibly tight and wet and they both moan as they join together. They continue kissing each other. Their lips like soft satiny pillows and tongues that massage and mingle to share intimacy. Loki begins a gentle rhythm and Erica wraps her legs around his hips to arch upward. She bucks upward, signaling that she is ready for more. Loki picks up speed and before long he is grunting as his hips slams into hers hard and fast. He reaches between them to rub her clit.

                “Come for me love. Come for me.” Loki coos into her ear. Erica’s nails are clawing into his back as her orgasm builds. Suddenly her walls are squeezing down hard on Loki’s shaft and she screams his name at the top of her lungs. Loki gives himself permission to release and comes deep inside her. They lay there for a long time, panting and kissing through the aftershocks.

                They curl up into each other to cuddle. Her face is pressed to his chest and their legs are a tangled mass.

                “When did you become so manipulative? I didn’t teach you that.” Loki asks.

                “No Kelda taught me that. Such is the life of a courtier. The sewing circle is the lion’s den.”

                “And Frigga taught Kelda. People wonder how I became so devious and mischievous. We are both Frigga’s children. Did you really have a vision or was all of that a lie?”

                “I lied. I haven’t had any visions yet. Maybe now that I have stopped suppressing my gift they will come. Do you think my father’s mortal friends will cause us trouble?”

                “They will undoubtedly pay us a visit and try to assert their dominance over me, but I’m not interested in their posturing. I’ll play with them and taunt them a little bit and then you can swoop in and soothe their bruised egos. You’re very good at playing the doe eyed innocent.”

                “Do you think father will let us return to Asgard?”

                “Eventually, once he’s had time to cool off that temper of his. You’re the Goddess of Marriage and Fertility. The people of Asgard have been without Frigga for twenty years and now that they know what you are, sooner or later, they will realize they are in need of you. The birthrate in Asgard has dropped dramatically since her death, and marriage annulments, though rare have not been granted since her death. There is a pent up demand for your services my lady. Thor will come to realize that.”

                “Kelda is probably already working the lion’s den to hasten our return. I can already think of one courtier that will petition me for an annulment and another two that will seek out my fertility blessing. Which, I have a question about that. If the healers can make fertility potion, why has the birthrate dropped?”

                “All of the fertility potions made before Frigga’s death are gone. The bottles currently housed in the infirmary contain only a fraction of the desired potency. Without your blessing they don’t do much.”

                “Can’t the women just drink more of it?”

                “Nay. Some of the ingredients, while fine in small quantities can be dangerous to a mother’s health. Honestly, if I were a woman trying to conceive, I wouldn’t bother with any of it. I would simply await your return.”

                “Then why do the healers bother making the stuff?”

                “It gives people false hope and a sense of continuity. If the supply of potion went dry the women of Asgard would cry out for your return.”

                “I bet Kelda is working that angle right now.”

XxXxXxXxXxXx

               

                “I am amazed the King allowed them to wed.” Lady Northman says.

                “Allowed? You mean forced, if you can call it that. I don’t think they were punished at all. To me it looked like he just gave them what they wanted.” says Lady Svetland.

                “SHHH! Quiet all of you. Kelda is coming.”

                “Kelda darling how are you?”

                “I am as well as can be expected, all things considered. The poor girl inherited all of the Allmother’s powers and was not given any instruction on how to wield them. Norns only know what terrible things she saw. It is a shame she was not given opportunity to share her blessings with any of us before she left. She could be on Midgard for the foreseeable future.” Kelda begins her manipulation of the women.

                She knows that Lady Solvig’s husband beats her and is desperate to escape the marriage. Both ladies Noffik and Strassberg are without children despite drinking fertility potion at regular intervals. They need Erica’s blessing.

                The looks on the women’s faces tell those stories and she can tell that some of them are feeling shamed for whatever bitchy petty comments they have been making about the princess. Serves them right.

                “Kelda, we’ve all been meaning to ask you something. Did Erica really violate her uncle or did he manipulate the girl? What she did was so out of character for her and Loki is a master of mind games and she is such an impressionable young thing.”

                “Loki saved her from being raped by that elf boy. How could she not feel grateful, loyal to him? And Loki, he really did try to stay away from her. He fell in love with her but he did not want to shame her good name. He confessed as much to me a few months ago. He was afraid of himself. They are so alike, more than any of you realize. Whatever horrible thing she saw in her vision, I think it was the last straw. What would you do if the person you love most stands next to you every day, but you were unable to have him? I would have gone mad too.”

                “Do you think our King will let them return? He still fears Loki is trying to orchestrate a coup.” Lady Northman asks. Kelda shakes her head at that.

                “If Loki wanted to usurp his brother he would have done it long before now and in a way that wouldn’t have been nearly as obvious until it was too late. All this is, is a love story. Two star crossed lovers found a way to be together at the cost of their good names. I know Loki carries the name of Odinson but the two share no blood in common. And while I realize he is much older than her, half of you present here have a similar age discrepancy in your own marriages. Do not judge them too harshly.”


	12. Trivial Things

Loki and Erica travel to Upper State New York to Loki’s estate in the country. It is a grand old manor with vast grassy green fields surrounding the house. The caretakers of the house, an old man and woman, can count on one hand the number of times the master of the house has paid a visit. In each instance, however, said master looked exactly the same; never aging. In years past they reasoned it away as it being the son of the original owner, not the same man. However, since the Chitauri invasion twenty years ago their eyes have been opened to other possibilities, like the fact that the house they’ve been maintaining belongs to an alien that tried to conquer the earth.

                The old man startles when he lays eyes on Loki. He recognizes him instantly.

                “Mr. Odinson? My wife and I did not think you would ever return.” He says sounding worried. Loki can guess why, no doubt he and his wife have moved into the main part of the house and claimed it as their own.

                “You have five hours to move your things back into the servant quarters where they belong.” Loki says in a menacing voice. He takes Erica into the town nearby for lunch and to walk about the pond and explore the little shops. Erica fidgets with her dress the entire time. It is too short for her liking and reveals far too much skin, but it is the fashion here and she needs to blend in.

                “I don’t like having my ankles exposed like this.” Her green daisy print sun dress only reaches to her knees and has spaghetti straps. Loki thinks she looks ravishing. She thinks she looks like a slater.

                “You look lovely I assure you.”

                “Why can’t I have long sleeves like you?” She eyes his black slacks and green button up shirt with envy.

                “I though you wanted to try new things, explore your mortal culture a little?”

                “Not while wearing half a dress.” She frowns. Loki leads her into a little boutique full of lovely dresses and things. Erica has never seen anything like this. The palace seamstress has always measured her and made everything right there after she picked out the fabric she liked. She’s never seen pre-made clothes made to fit the masses before. She’s not sure if she likes it or not.

                “Here darling, slip this on and see if you like it.” Loki hands her a cardigan sweater. The fabric is light but surprisingly warm. She instantly feels better having her shoulders and arms covered. She then spots purses, shoes, belts, scarves and all manner of accessories. Two hours later they are leaving the store with half a dozen bags, leaving a beaming store clerk in their wake.

                When they return to the house they find it has been quickly cleaned out. The caretakers didn’t just move back to the servant quarters, they left entirely, leaving a mess in their wake. Erica is appalled.

                “These people are the worst servants I have ever encountered.”

                “You will find that mortals do not like lending themselves to the service trade. The servants in this realm are by and large subpar. We’ll have to clean this mess ourselves.”

                “I recommend fire.” Erica says as she kicks a dirty dishrag with her slipper. Loki chuckles.

                “Well, let’s get started.”

XxXxXxXxXxXx

                Erica has discovered a new found appreciation for the palace servants. She’ll never be hard on them again. Magic is great for many things but sometimes it’s less exhausting to just use elbow grease. After a week of discarding and cleaning many things she and Loki got go back out shopping and fill their new home with nice new things. This part she actually enjoyed.

                “Now that the house is set up properly, we will want to hire at least a couple of new servants to help maintain this place.”

                “Do we have to? I’m rather fond of letting you take me anywhere in the house at a moment’s notice.”

                “Perhaps just a grounds keeper for now then.” Loki says as he scoots closer to Erica and lifts her up onto the massive kitchen center island. One hand is diving under her skirt as the other pinches her nipple through the fabric of her dress. Their breaths become heavy and gasping. Loki is on the verge of freeing his erection from his trousers when the doorbell rings.

                “Who in all Helheim is that?” Loki hisses. He decides to ignore the front door and returns to molesting his wife when doorbell rings again. “This mortal is going to die a slow painful death.” Loki threatens as he marches towards the door with venom in his eyes. He opens the door.

                “Oh. It’s you.” Loki is irritated.

                “I’m sorry there Rock of Ages. Did we interrupt something?” Tony says with a shit eating grin.

                “Stark I’m going to find another high rise window and toss you through it.”

                “Now now dear, I did invite them for tea; remember?” Erica puts the calming pressure of her hand on Loki’s shoulder. Loki makes a noise somewhere between a grunt and a snort. “Do come in gentlemen.” Tony, Steve, and Bruce have all come.

                “You three left the children at home I see.”

                “If you are referring to our younger teammates, they’re…around.” Steve says.

                “What do you want?”

                “Thor told us why you are here but not what you plan to DO while you are here or for how long. Understandably we are a little nervous.”

                “I thank you for the compliment.” Loki snickers.

                “Ignore him. He’s in one of his moods. Come with me to the kitchen. I’ll boil up some water and all of you can tell me a little more about yourselves.”

                “Thank you Miss.” Steve says. Erica is the only reason they haven’t tried to grab Loki and beat the shit out of him…for the sake of closure…and gratification...and some other dark feelings Tony does not wish to name. Erica gestures for the men to sit at her new beautiful breakfast table. The house is beautifully decorated with an old world charm. The graceful glide of Erica’s walk, her statuesque poise, and easy manner make her look every inch a princess despite her knee length sundress.

                “So…you’re Thor’s daughter. Can you lift his hammer?” Bruce asks.

                “No I cannot.” Erica says warmly.

                “Join the club. We couldn’t either.” Cap says.

                “So what do you see in him anyway?” Tony asks bluntly.

                “Tony!” Steve chides him. Loki is standing right fucking there. But Erica giggles at the question.

                “I knew I loved him the first time he frightened away those children that were being mean to me. He turned a bunch of twigs and leaves on the ground into snakes and they all ran away screaming. Last year, when that elf boy tried to violate me, Loki saved me and then he unmanned the perpetrator and then beat him until he was a lump of bloody meat. I knew then he was devoted to me and that I was devoted to him. It took a full year for us to finally come together. Loki refused to give in to my advances stating that I was still just a child among other reasons. But I would not be denied.”

                “You’re stubborn like your father.” Loki kisses her hair and for the first time Tony and the others see the adoration in his eyes.

                “So you fought my husband together during the invasion yes?” Erica asks as she serves up the tea.

                “Ah yes ma’am we sure did.” Cap says.

                “Why are you so much older than they?” She asks Tony.

                “Oh well Steve here had a dose of super human juice a few decades back. Bruce did too but it affected him differently. Steve became bigger, stronger, more beautiful. Bruce becomes bigger, stronger, greener, angier. Anyway, whatever was in the stuff they were given it appears to have slowed down the aging process. Really, Bruce should look like me and Steve should have died of old age a long time ago.” Tony explains.

                “How old are you?” She asks him.

                “67.”

                “So you’re pregnant?” Bruce asks. Erica beams a bright smile.

                “Yes.” She touches her stomach, feeling joy.

                “So how long will your pregnancy last?”

                “It is hard to say. Aesir women and mortal women have pregnancies that last between nine and ten months, but the child is half Jotunn and I remember reading that the pregnancy duration for their offspring can go as long as 12 months. I’m not entirely sure when I’ll give birth.”

                “You look like you’re already nesting.” Bruce observes.

                “I wanted to get my household set up just the way I like it since we do not know how long our stay will be. We may be here long after the child is born.” Erica says with a distant voice.

                “So what do you plan to do to pass the time?” Tony asks.

                “The details of our marriage bed are none of your concern Stark.” Loki glares at him with folded arms.

                “Besides the copious newlywed sex.” Tony explains.

                “Oh…well…”

                “Loki is going to show me Midgard. We are going to do a lot of traveling. I want to see everything.” Erica says. Loki gives her a peculiar look.

                “I never agreed to that.” Erica smiles at him like a naughty school girl. “But I suppose a little traveling would help pass the time until our child arrives.” He pulls her in for a quick kiss. He could deny her nothing when she smiles at him like that. Steve clears his throat.

                “Well so long as that is all you plan on doing, then we have no problem with that.” Steve says.

                “Good.” Loki says.

                “We’ll keep in touch.” Tony says with a fake smile. Erica guides the men back to the front door and offers her hand as they turn to leave. Steve takes her hand to shake it.

                “It was a pleasure meet…ing…..all….” Erica’s eyes gloss over and her vision goes distant like she is not looking at Steve at all anymore.

                “Miss? Miss are you okay?” Steve asks her as his concern skyrockets by the millisecond. Loki swoops in.

                “Get your hands off my wife! Erica! Erica! Darling look at me. Erica!” Erica jumps as if waking from a nightmare.

                “How did she….what….here.” Erica looks about like she doesn’t know where she is for a moment before collecting herself.

                “Are you alright?” Loki’s voice is full of fear.

                “I saw…something. It didn’t make any sense.”

                “It was a vision?” Loki asks.

                “I think so.”

                “You have visions? What did you see?” Steve asks.

                “She can’t tell you. Darling, remember if you tell anyone about your vision before it comes to pass you will lose the gift.” Erica nods her head in a jerky manner.

                “Captain, are you married?” She asks Steve out of the blue.

                “Ah..no miss.”

                “Any children?”

                “No. There have been a couple of ladies in my life I wanted to marry. The first I was separated from by time. The other, well when we both figured out I wasn’t aging things kind of fell apart. I wish I had a wife and children but I keep outliving people. I’ve looked like I’m 30 for the better part of 100 years now. Why do you ask?”

                “No reason.” She lies and everyone knows it. “I’m tired. I’m going to lay down to rest.”


	13. The Red Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short but intense chapter. Grab tissues before reading. You've been warned.

Sif wakes up in horrible pain. Something is wrong. She should not be giving birth this soon. She tries to move and the bed feels wet. She pulls the covers back to see a lake of blood between her legs.

                “Thor! Thor wake up! Thor get the healers!” She yells feeling panicked. Thor awakens with a start and turns to see the horror unfolding in his bed.

                “Heimdall! Send help now!” Thor bellows. He scoops up Sif in his arms and runs her to the healing wing. Lady Eir, still in her nightgown, rushes to her Queen’s side.

                “Put her in the soul forge. I need to see what the problem is.” Thor obeys. Other healers rush into the room in various states of dress.  Lady Eir pulls up the visual of Sif’s womb and the woman gasps in shock. Lady Eir is not known to be easily shaken. She has seen much over her long career and her reaction does not bode well for the royal couple.

                “What do you see my lady?”

                “My king, the children….It looks like there were supposed to be triplets but two of them did not split properly. The child is not viable. The other, has a misshapen body. It might survive the birth, but there is no magic that can make that child whole. It is a withered thing, unfit for the title of heir. I’ll have to cut them out. Your wife has sustained a tear in the uterine wall and the labor has begun.”

                “Do it.” Thor orders and he leaves the room. He takes up residence on the bench in the hallway outside the room and begins to cry.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

                A healer wraps up the dead twin in a swaddling cloth to hide it from view and removes it from the room. The other child is in a soul forge clinging to life. His prospects are not good. Sif looks at the child and bites her tongue. Her precious baby boy is sick, weak, and dying.

                “We’ve done all we can for him Majesty, either he will make it or he will not.” Lady Eir says. They move the child to a cradle and give Sif a chair to sit in. Sif pushes the cradle side to side while looking blankly out into the distance. The hinges of the cradle squeak back and forth in the quiet of the hall. Thor comes in once to see his son, but he can tell the child is not long for this world. He spends the next nine days in a drunken state with Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg at his side. Sif never leaves the child’s side, not even when his breath gives out and the healers have to drag her from the room. She never named him.

                Sif stops speaking. She stops eating, and she stops taking care of herself. Thor, in his grief, offers little aid either. Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun visit her many times but they cannot begin to understand her agony. No one can. The funeral is small and short, and Asgard grieves for their King and Queen.

                After a month of catatonic behavior, Kelda takes it upon herself to get Sif into a normal atmosphere. She helps her Queen bathe and dress before escorting her down to a nice luncheon the ladies of the court have organized for her. All the ladies are wearing black in deference to their Queen. Sif is still not speaking. They all talk around her about children they’ve lost, husbands that died in battle, but after a while the conversations turn to happier and more mundane topics.

                Sif feels like she is inside a hurricane. All the noises around her feel like one of her husband’s thunderstorms. Each clattering of a fork on a plate, each loud sip of tea, each giggle over some stupid comment someone says about stitch work feels like a nail upon a chalk board.

                “My Queen? My Queen perhaps you’d like to come to our sewing circle tomorrow? I have a new bright pink embroidery thread everyone is anxious to try. I think you would like it.” Lady Northman says.

                “AHHHHHHHH!” Sif lunges at the woman and tries to claw her eyes out. Some women scream while others swarm around the Queen to try and pull her of the lady.

                “My Queen! My Queen!” Kelda yells at Sif, but Sif is strong and breaks free of them.

                “Pink thread! You stupid cows! Your stupid unimportant lives and teas and plotting. I used to be someone! I used to do things that matter! And look at me! What am I now? A useless figure head expected to play house, and fuck my husband, and birth babies. I can’t even do that…….I can’t even do that right.” Sif collapses into a balling mess. Her sobs echo through the palace. Lady Northman is led away to seek treatment for the many scratches on her bleeding face. Kelda leads Sif back to the royal chambers and calls for a healer. They sedate her for the rest of the day.

XxXxXxXxXxXx                       

                “You need to bring them back. We must bring them back.” Kelda says to Heimdall.

                “Thor has not ordered me to and I am hesitant to bring back Loki when our King is in such a vulnerable state.”

                “Oh come off it Heimdall! Loki is not interested in the throne anymore. Thor needs his daughter, and frankly Thor is not exactly in a state to be running the kingdom at the moment anyway. He hasn’t been sober in weeks.”

                “I will, if I must.” Heimdall replies. Kelda scoffs in frustration and leaves the gatehouse in a huff.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

                Sif awakens groggy and tearful. It is pitch black outside and she looks up to the clock to see the time. It’s 2:13 in the morning. Sif gets up to use the bathroom and turns on the light, which blinds her eyes. She sees her reflection for the first time in weeks. She is skinny, the purple bags under her eyes are large and her once beautiful bronzed sun kissed skin is now pasty. She looks like death. She looks like her son looked, weak and vulnerable.

                “What has happened to my life?” Sif’s depression turns to anger as she searches for someone to blame. In the room just outside the bathroom Sif can hear Thor snoring like a drunken chainsaw. Her blood boils and her face contorts into a furious banshee hell bent on vengeance. She stalks back into the dark bedroom, stumbling about as her eyes adjust again. She finds one of her daggers, one of the ones she used to train Erica. She walks over to the lounge chair where her husband is passed out and straddles his hips.

                “All I ever wanted was your love…..and you couldn’t give it to me could you? I didn’t have an unscrupulous ambition like your brother or those bimbos at court.” Sif says to her sleeping husband. Thor’s snores are disrupted and he opens one eye lazily and groans. “I don’t want to be your Queen anymore.” Sif raises the dagger above her head with both hands and plunges it into Thor’s chest.

                “Heimdall!” Thor gets out one good yell before the blood begins to fill his lungs. She stabs him again in the stomach and then in the ribcage, the same spot where Loki got him. Guards rush the royal chambers and Sif is wrestled to the ground. More guards and a couple of healers grab Thor and carry him funeral style all the way to the healing hall. Sif’s arms and legs are bound and she is dragged down to the dungeons to await her execution.


	14. Role Reversal

                “What language is this?” Erica asks Loki.

                “I know not and this contraption is ridiculous. Darling perhaps I can convince Heimdall to smuggle us down a proper cradle for our child.”

                “You and I have two of the most brilliant minds in Yggdrasil, I'm sure we can figure out how all these parts go together, and if we don’t we can go back out and buy one pre-assembled.” She smiles up at him. Loki tosses the damned instructions away and crawls down onto the floor to mount his wife. She giggles at him and his naughty randy nature as he purrs at her.

                “You’re like a large tomcat, you know that?”

                “Panther maybe.” He growls into her ear. The happy couple is interrupted from their foreplay by a familiar bright light just outside their window. Loki looks up to see Heimdall standing in the back yard.

                “He didn’t bring the cradle with him.” Erica says. Loki snickers.

                “Let’s go see what the gatekeeper wants.” They open the door and walk into the backyard to greet the man.

                “My Prince, My Princess. You must return with me to Asgard immediately.” Heimdall says in a dark tone.

                “What has happened?” Loki asks.

                “Sif’s children were stillborn. In her melancholy and madness she attacked your father in his sleep. He nearly died. Lady Eir was able to save him but he is in the Thorsleep and Asgard is without a ruler.”

                Erica clamps her hands over her mouth to stifle her scream as she buries her face into her husband’s chest. Loki pulls her close to comfort her.

                “What of Sif?”

                “She’s alive. She has been bound and tossed into the dungeons. She has been babbling madness and nonsense all night. The council plans to execute her tomorrow morning.

                “No. No that’s not right! That’s not what’s supposed to happen! I can fix this. Get me back to the palace now. Loki, I need you to stay here. I need you to call those mortals and tell them that they have a guest coming.”

                “Erica darling, the council would never let her go.”

                “Yes they will. Loki I finally know what I’m supposed to do.”

                “Go then, and be careful of the vipers on the council.”

                “I will.”

XxXxXxXxXxXx

                Dusty old men all gather round in the war room to discuss the way in which Sif is to be killed. Beheading, drawn and quartered, poisoned, there are just so many choices.

                “We could just give her over to the army and let the men have fun with her.” Lord Solvig says with a dark chuckle.

                “Oh really?” Erica interrupts. “Name one man in the army that would dare, that would even want to? You fools have no idea how beloved Sif is.”

                The men all turn and scowl at her but Erica will not be intimidated.

                “Do you ever wonder why the powers of the Allmother never transferred to Sif? I know I have. Many of the women have. I have come to the conclusion gentlemen that she was never meant to be Asgard’s Queen at all. I am the Allmother now.” The light around Erica bends and grows dark and the councilmen all blanch.

                “Your highness, you are no longer the heir. You have no say in these proceedings.” Lord Solvig snarls.

                “Neither do you. None of you have the legal authority to proceed and you know it. You know what else I know. I know that you enjoy beating your wife Lord Solvig and I think it is high time your marriage was annulled. The light around Erica bends and darkens again and Lord Solvig sees his wrist glow momentarily and then the binding magic of his marriage vows are gone.

                “I imagine right about now your ex-wife is probably packing as fast as she can. Guards! Escort Lord Solvig to the dungeons and hold him there for three days. His ex-wife will be long gone by then.” Erica looks around the room at the rest of the councilmen.

                “Do any of you have any further objections to my rule while my father is sleeping?”

                “No Your Majesty.” Lord Northman says.

                “Didn’t think so. Bring the Lady Sif to the throne room for her sentencing.”

XxXxXxXxXxXx

                Erica holds court in the throne room for the first time. The people of Asgard gather in droves to hear news of their king and to hear the fate of their Queen. When Sif appears her withered state shocks the people. The stabbing only happened last night. For her to look the way she looks had to have taken weeks to accomplish. Her cheekbones are too pronounced, her clothes hang off her frame too loosely and she looks an inch from death. The guards force her to kneel. Sif looks up at Erica with hatred and futility.

                “Lady Sif, Queen of Asgard you are charged with attempted murder of the King. How do you plead?”

                “You did this to me you bitch! You’re the Goddess of Marriage and Fertility and where were you? Where were you when my marriage was failing and my babe was growing twisted in my womb? You wanted this to happen! You wanted me to do this so you could become Queen!”

                “You’re right. I lied about when I came into my powers. I’ve known since an early age what and who I was, but I lacked the courage to take on that mantle. I was a frightened child, too afraid of being judged by others to do what was right and I left the women of this kingdom bereft of my guidance. For that I am sorry. I wasn’t ready and you suffered as a result. I forgive you Sif. Your sentence is as follows: I annul your marriage to my father. You are no longer the Queen of Asgard and you will be exiled to Midgard to live out your days among the mortals.” Erica steps down from the dais to get closer to Sif to say something more private.

                “I know you think I am damning you now, but this is the beginning I promise you. You will find happiness again. Go now, and be in peace.”

XxXxXxXxXx

                Steve, Tony, and Bruce all listen to Loki with their arms folded. They don’t want to believe him, and they are horrified by the story Loki is telling them.

                “What are we supposed to do with her?” Tony asks. “We’re a fighting force not a psych ward. She’s got postpartum depression. She needs pills and time.”

                “Sif used be and still is one of the fiercest warriors of the golden realm. When she was made Queen her sword was taken and she was forced into the life of a housewife all while being denied the one thing she really wanted. Sif has been in love with Thor for as long as I can remember. If Thor had managed to return that love then sacrificing everything else might have been worth it for Sif. But without Thor’s love and the loss of doing the things that made her life worth living, I am amazed she didn’t go mad sooner. The loss of the children was the last straw for her. I know the prospect of giving her sharp objects is scary but sparring is what she loves. She was made for battle. Declawing a wildcat is tantamount to a death sentence.”

                “Is she good at boxing? Normal people don’t last long enough in the ring with me and fighting the Hulk is not boxing, that’s smashing.” Steve only asks because he remembers when Loki punched him in Germany all those years ago. If Sif can hold her own against Steve like that then that would be something they could both do. Plus it doesn’t involve any knives.

                “We have a form of that sport in Asgard, yes. I think she would do well.” Loki says with his arms still crossed. It feels weird for everyone how smoothly this conversation is going without Erica around to mediate.

                The Bifrost lights up the balcony behind Loki and Heimdall appears carrying a very frail Sif in his arms. She’s finally sleeping. Loki’s gut wrenches. He and Sif never got along but he never wished this for her. Heimdall does as Erica instructed and places Sif into Steve’s arms. Steve is a little surprised but he cradles her carefully. Even though she is sick and gaunt, Steve can see her loveliness. He smiles at her and carries her inside.

                “Your wife would like you to join her.” Heimdall says to Loki.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is almost over. Still got some loose ends to tie up though.


	15. Time Heals All Things

“He still sleeps. It has been three weeks now.” Erica says sounding worried.

                “He looks much better. He was pale for a long time. The color is finally coming back to his cheeks. It won’t be long now my darling. Do not worry.” Erica rests her head on her husband’s chest again.

                “Have you checked on Sif?” Erica asks Loki.

                “Heimdall says she is doing better. The soldier makes her smile it would seem. She still cries from the loss of her children but she looks to be healing.” Loki says. Erica huffs and then stretches like a lazy cat.

                “Oh, I have to hold court again tomorrow.” She groans as she stretches.

                “Again? What for this time?”

                “I’m going to bring in each of the ladies of the court one by one and tell each of them to stop their extramarital affairs, games of intrigue, and other nonsense that has been damaging the peace of the realm.”

                “You enjoy that **Your Majesty.** I’m going horseback riding with Fandral.”

                “What? You’re going to leave me to suffer through court alone? You traitor.”

                “It’s in my nature.” Loki says as he pecks her on the cheek.

XxXxXxXxXx

                Sif feels like a bundle of nerves. Why is she nervous? She’s a warrior and yet she is disarmed by a simple smile. She goes through her paces with her sword as Steve beats the stuffing out of a punching bag. He keeps looking at her. Damn it! She keeps looking at him. Thor never looked at her like that. She feels like her skin is on fire.

                She’s been on Midgard almost a month. The culture shock was…shocking. She doesn’t know what she would have done or where she would have gone if not for these people. She fits in here with them. Most other mortals are not like them. She gets to practice with her weapons again. She gets to fight, wrestle, and go on missions. She feels alive again.

                The balcony lights up from the Bifrost again. Heimdall has been bringing Sif gifts at regular intervals. She goes outside to greet the gatekeeper only to see Thor standing there instead. Sif stops breathing. She trembles in fear that perhaps he has come to kill her.

                “It is alright Sif. I did not come here to harm you.” Thor says. “There are words that need to be said.” He steps closer to her.

Sif tenses. She’s expecting him to be angry, murderous even.

“I’m sorry Sif. I was a terrible husband to you. I should have denied the wergild from the start and in my grief and selfishness I neglected you when you needed me most.”

“I was wrong also. I was a fool to think I could will you to feel something you wouldn’t, couldn’t. I need so badly to be loved Thor.” She sobs then. Thor takes her into his embrace and kisses his ex-wife’s hair.

“You deserve to be loved Sif. You are an amazing woman. I bear you no ill will. I wish you only happiness and peace.”

“Will you ever remarry?”

“Nay. I am destined to rule alone.”

“What of heirs? You renounced Erica….and Loki, he’s…”

“I don’t know yet and I am in no hurry either. I need time to heal too. The old men on my council will just have to accept that. Besides, when I was in Thorsleep she sort of took over and made the council accept it. She was surprisingly intimidating.” Thor feels so proud.

“Really? Did Loki try anything?”

“He continued his advisor role the same as if I were on the throne, only she didn’t need him as much. I am in awe of her.”

“Do you think you will reinstate her then?”

“Perhaps, in time.”

XxXxXxXxXxXx

                Erica screams as another contraction hits. The healers scurry around her as they prepare for the baby’s arrival. Loki looks like he is about to pass out. Hearing his darling girl scream like that just makes him…

                “Martha, Harold please drag the prince outside, he’s a tripping hazard.” The two healers scoop up the unconscious sorcerer and hand him off to his brother who is waiting just outside the birthing room. Loki awakens to find Thor cradling him like a new born.

                “Oh let go you stupid oaf!” Loki screeches to hide his embarrassment. Thor chuckles at his expense.

                “Have an ale brother. It will make you feel better.”

                “For once you offer useful advice.” Loki takes the mug from him and downs the entire contents. When it is empty he stares at the bottom feeling pensive.

                “I’m going to be a father.”

                “I’m going to be a grandfather…and an uncle.”

                “You win.” Loki chuckles this time. They stay like that for hours, drinking, talking, lightly insulting each other. It feels good. It feels normal. They hear Erica’s screams intensify and then suddenly there is quiet. It is quickly followed by the cry of an infant. A few minutes pass before a healer poker her head out of the room looking for him.

                “My prince, you may come back in now.”

                Loki walks into the room to see his sweat drenched wife holding a naked newborn to her chest. It is a boy.

                “He’s a big boy. No wonder the labor took so long.”

                “It is the Jotunn genes. He’ll be at least as tall as Thor and probably taller.” Lady Eir says. The child’s skin is milky white, his hair is black and curly, but the eyes are cerulean blue.

                “What shall we name him my love?” Erica asks.

                “Vali. Vali Lokison.”

                “I like it.” She smiles.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

                Thor, Erica, and Loki breathe in the scents of the garden as little Vali tries and fails to toddle about. It would be easier if he had something to grab a hold of and pull himself up.

                “Here you go little warrior. Mjolnir will stand straight and true for you.” Thor says like the proud grandpa he is.  He sets Mjolnir down on the blanket next to Vali and the child is immediately enamored. Little Vali flaps his little arms and makes raspberry noises with his lips as he reaches out to play with the large thing. Vali grasps the handle with his chubby little baby fingers  and tries to stand up. However, when the child’s weight pulls on the hammer, the child falls pulling Mjolnir with him.

                “Did he just move Mjolnir?” Erica gasps. Little Vali giggles as the hammer sings to him like a ringing bell. He puts both of his chubby baby hands on the handle and lifts the weapons as though it were puffed full of hot air. Thor smiles at the boy.

                “I have an heir.”


End file.
